Cloth Memories
by Manuka
Summary: Il y a des blessures tellement profondes que même au travers du temps, elles restent inchangées. Deux chevaliers vont en faire les frais. Pourront-ils mettre fin à la souffrance de deux âmes ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : j'ai beau espérer chaque soir de voir le nom des couvertures changer, ça marche pas. Les personnages sont tous la propriété de **Mr Kurumada**. L'histoire est de moi par contre ! ;)

Avertissement : il y aura des références à _Lost Canvas_ de **Shiori Teshirogi**, ainsi qu'à deux fictions que j'ai écrites (_Guérison Mutuelle_ et _Nous nous retrouverons_).

Merci à ma relectrice **Camhyoga **pour ses corrections avisées ! :)

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cloth Memories - Prologue**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la moindre parcelle de son corps frémissant encore du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il se souvenait des ombres malveillantes, des regrets et d'une peine affreuse.

Il passa une main devant ses yeux fatigués, essayant de chasser les quelques bribes d'images qui lui restaient. Il n'avait encore pas fait de nuit complète depuis qu'ils avaient tous été ressuscités par les dieux. Il restait souvent là, dans son grand lit vide, à attendre que le sommeil le rattrape ou que le jour se lève.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ce cauchemar flou où il ne distinguait que des silhouettes le taraudait. Il voyait un bref éclair lumineux, qui était suivi d'un cri de souffrance. Quelqu'un esquissait un sourire, avant de se détourner de sa victime qui se vidait de son sang.

Et c'était lui le bourreau.

Il se recroquevilla sous le drap, rabattant le tissu sur lui, essayant de s'en faire une vague protection. Il referma les yeux, tout en sachant qu'il ne trouverait plus le sommeil.

Une étrange sensation le fit se redresser. Une sorte de chaleur diffuse l'entourait faiblement. Intrigué, il se leva et se rendit compte qu'une lumière passait sous la porte de sa chambre. Silencieux, il sortit de la pièce et traversa son temple, se rapprochant de l'endroit où était émise cette étrange lueur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il resta un moment totalement ébloui. Lorsqu'il put enfin fixer la source de la lumière, il écarquilla les paupières.

La lumière lui vrillait les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard. Il se sentait comme un papillon attiré irrémédiablement par une lampe, sous l'emprise de la lueur qui causerait sa mort. Il s'approcha de la source lumineuse et y posa la main. Tout redevint sombre en quelques secondes, mais il pouvait voir autour de lui comme en plein jour.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et d'un certain côté, il ne le voulait pas. En quoi le fait de savoir changerait-il les choses ?

Une sorte de douce torpeur l'envahit lentement. Il se laissa glisser au sol, la main toujours plaquée contre le métal froid. Il se sentait si bien… Était-ce cette sensation que ressentaient les toxicomanes en ingurgitant leur dose de crack ? Cette impression d'être léger, d'être invulnérable, en sécurité ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour savourer ce moment de plénitude. Mais une voix retentit soudain, le faisant sursauter :

_Tu as mal._

Il aurait voulu se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Une légère panique commença à monter en lui, faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement.

_Tu as mal. Je le sais. _

Sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement. D'où venait cette voix ?

_Je le sens._

Il la connaissait, il en était certain. Mais où l'avait-il déjà entendue ?

_Laisse-moi t'aider._

Il tressaillit, tenta une nouvelle fois de se mettre debout, mais sans succès.

_Laisse-moi te soulager._

Pouvait-il faire confiance à cette voix ? Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas où il l'avait déjà entendue ? Pourquoi ?

_Ne te tracasse pas. Je suis là._

Mais qui ? Qui ?

_Je peux te soulager. Laisse-moi te montrer…_

Puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se trouvait couché à même le sol. Quelques rayons de soleil tombaient sur lui et l'avaient réveillé. Le carrelage froid lui avait raidi les membres et il se leva avec une grimace. Il se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain et s'aspergea la tête avec de l'eau glacée. Un peu plus réveillé, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il se sentait mieux. Le poids qu'il avait à la poitrine depuis tant de temps semblait moins lourd et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il se sentait apaisé. Il esquissa un sourire avant de se préparer pour la journée.

**###**

Une routine s'était installée progressivement au Sanctuaire : le matin, les entraînements avaient toujours lieu. Il s'agissait plus d'une question d'habitude que d'une réelle nécessité. C'était l'occasion de se défouler entre camarades, de faire des paris plus ou moins ridicules et d'être entouré. Cela durait quasiment jusqu'au déjeuner, où tout le monde mangeait dans le grand réfectoire prévu par Shion après être passé sous la douche pour enlever la crasse des combats. Les cuisiniers, à la demande des chevaliers, essayaient différents recettes chaque jour, de la plus savoureuse à la plus improbable. L'après-midi, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait. Les mardi, mercredi et samedi étaient réservés aux joueurs de poker, avec l'interdiction formelle de déranger en pleine partie. Aphrodite avait aménagé une salle spéciale dans son temple pour accueillir ses camarades : une grande table ronde trônait au centre, recouverte d'un tissu ressemblant à du gazon. Un bar se trouvait à côté de la table, refuge des bières et autres alcools qui finiraient dans les estomacs des chevaliers. Egidio s'arrangeait toujours pour être assis près de la porte du bar, pour attraper les bières sans avoir à se lever. Lorsque Mu venait parfois assister aux parties, il secouait la tête avec un sourire amusé.

Milo se tenait en face de l'italien. A sa droite, Kanon, puis Aphrodite. A sa gauche, Shura, Saga, que Kanon avait réussi à convaincre de jouer et qui, depuis, était devenu accro, et enfin Aiolia. Les sept joueurs restaient ainsi chez le suédois jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et rentraient chez eux en titubant légèrement mais ravis de leur après-midi entre amis.

**###**

Il referma la porte de ses appartements avec un soupir satisfait. Egidio et lui avaient royalement plumé les jumeaux, qui étaient de corvée de pizza pour le lendemain soir. Aiolia s'était bien moqué d'eux et avait projeté de raconter à tout le monde que les deux frères devaient cuisiner. Bien mal lui en avait pris, car Saga et Kanon l'avaient menacé de raconter à Ayoros les excursions de son cadet dans certains quartiers chauds d'Athènes. Aiolia avait eu beau faire le fanfaron, il craignait un peu la réaction de son aîné.

Son sourire se fana aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Satanée douleur à la poitrine qui ne lui laissait aucun répit ! Rien que de penser à lui faisait mal. Tellement mal.

_Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites._

Il se retourna. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il s'était senti mieux, alors autant réessayer. Il se dirigea vers la pièce, comme il l'avait fait la veille au soir. Il posa à nouveau sa main sur le métal agréablement froid et laissa la douce torpeur s'emparer de lui. Glissant lentement sur le sol, il ferma les yeux avec un sourire apaisé.

**###**

Cette nouvelle routine s'ajouta naturellement dans son quotidien. La voix lui parvenait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait mal, de plus en plus souvent même, lui semblait-il.

_Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu as besoin de moi. _

Il la laissait le soutenir à sa façon. Mais peu à peu, quelque chose avait changé. Il ne réussissait pas à percevoir quoi, c'était sans doute trop infime. Mais cette différence était là. Elle ne se contentait plus de l'aider, elle voulait aussi lui montrer.

« Mais… quoi ? » avait-il balbutié en comprenant sa demande.

_Ce que je fus… Ce que tu as été… Laisse-moi te montrer, tu verras. _

Il décida de la laisser faire. Il n'aurait pas dû.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture ! ^^

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 1**

L'aube commençait à poindre de derrière les arbres et les nuages bas. La journée promettait d'être étouffante.

Ayoros s'étira avec délice : il avait toujours adoré flemmarder au lit, le matin, en écoutant les animaux commencer leur journée. Ce qui lui avait valu bien des regards agacés de la part de Saga lorsqu'il arrivait en retard pour les entraînements, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ayoros sourit : son frère aurait adoré ce genre de détails croustillants. Combien de fois le Sagittaire avait-il dû s'habiller en catastrophe tout en courant aux arènes ? Il ne les comptait même plus. Shura, au contraire, était toujours à l'heure. A la seconde près. Ayoros n'avait jamais compris comment faisait l'espagnol.

Ayoros se redressa dans son lit : justement, le cosmos de l'espagnol approchait. Le grec bondit de ses draps et enfila un pantalon en sautillant pour atteindre l'entrée de son temple : il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer Shura sans avoir une explication avec lui !

En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, le Capricorne évitait Ayoros avec une maîtrise extraordinaire. En quelques jours, l'espagnol était devenu le maître de l'esquive : il traversait le neuvième temple en gardant les yeux rivés au sol, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il prenait garde de ne croiser Ayoros qu'en étant accompagné, pour ne pas avoir à faire la conversation. Les rares fois où ils se trouvaient seuls tous les deux, Shura faisait en sorte de partir dès que la politesse le lui permettait. Quand le Sagittaire essayait d'engager le dialogue, le Capricorne fuyait littéralement en prétextant n'importe quoi.

Si au début Ayoros laissait faire, ce manège commençait à l'énerver. Avant sa mort, Shura et lui s'entraînaient souvent ensemble : il était aussi fasciné par Excalibur que l'était Shura par la vitesse à laquelle pouvait filer une flèche d'or du Sagittaire. Leur complicité était réelle même s'ils ne passaient que peu de temps ensemble, Ayoros ayant malheureusement d'autres priorités.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été ressuscités, ils avaient à peine échangé cinq phrases. Certes, Shura devait s'en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé. Mais Ayoros avait décidé depuis longtemps qu'il ne lui en en voulait plus. Car oui, il lui en avait voulu énormément. De ne pas l'avoir cru, de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie, de grandir, de protéger son frère, de ne pas avoir pu dire la vérité, d'être obligé de sacrifier jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang pour protéger Athéna et la mettre en lieu sûr. Chevalier à sept ans, mort à quatorze.

Mais lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, Ayoros lui avait immédiatement pardonné. Le Capricorne semblait désemparé, perdu et tellement triste en le voyant à nouveau parmi eux. Ayoros avait remarqué le soupçon d'envie qu'avait eu l'espagnol lorsqu'Aiolia et lui s'étaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu s'approcher, Shura avait reculé d'un pas en baissant la tête. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'Ayoros lui en voulait encore alors qu'il s'était fait manipuler ? Il avait bien pardonné à Saga, pourquoi Shura n'y aurait-il pas droit lui aussi ?

Ayoros avait bien essayé de l'expliquer à son voisin, rien n'y faisait, Shura fuyait. Mais pas ce matin. La patience du Sagittaire était légendaire, mais cette fois-ci, c'était allé trop loin.

Ayoros se plaça au milieu de l'entrée, bras croisés sur le torse, faisant fi du carrelage glacial qui lui envoyait des élancements dans les jambes. Shura arriva en face de lui et s'arrêta, surpris de l'accueil. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, à s'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'Ayoros prenne la parole :

« Il faut qu'on parle, Shura.

-Pus tard, peut-être, éluda l'espagnol en détournant les yeux.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu préfères fuir plutôt que faire face ? » reprit le grec avec un ton sévère.

_Depuis que je ne suis qu'un vulgaire assassin_, eut envie de répondre le Capricorne. Mais il référa rester silencieux, attendant la suite.

« Tu veux être puni pour ce que tu as fait, c'est ça ? demanda Ayoros en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux ? Si oui, je veux bien te mettre une raclée, comme celle que Shion a mise à Saga. »

Shura eut un léger sourire en y repensant. C'était à un entrainement. Shion avait décidé de venir se dérouiller et les avait accompagnés aux arènes. Le Gémeau avait alors déclaré qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shion ne s'en prenait pas à lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le Grand Pope s'était tourné si vite vers Saga qu'il ne l'avait pas vu frapper. Le Gémeau avait été projeté contre un pilier qui s'était brisé net sous le coup, sous les yeux effarés des autres chevaliers.

« Satisfait ? avait demandé l'Atlante avec un léger sourire. Maintenant que je t'ai tabassé, on va peut-être pouvoir reprendre à zéro, non ? »

Saga s'était mis à rire et à pleurer en même temps et ce quelque chose en lui qui l'empêchait d'aller vers les autres s'était cassé. Se pourrait-il qu'il en soit de même pour le Capricorne ?

« Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua l'espagnol.

-Quand tu le sauras, dis-le-moi. Mais je ne veux plus que tu m'évites comme tu le fais depuis que nous sommes tous revenus au Sanctuaire. Pour l'instant, est-ce que tu veux bien m'attendre le temps que je me prépare pour l'entraînement ? J'en ai pour deux minutes ! Installe-toi au salon, j'arrive ! »

Ayoros s'éclipsa avant que Shura n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Le Capricorne finit par entrer dans le neuvième temple et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, le dos raide. Le temple n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était entré. C'était quelques jours avant que le côté sombre de Saga ne l'envoie tuer son camarade. Depuis qu'Ayoros avait été déclaré « meilleur tartineur du Sanctuaire », tous les futurs chevaliers d'or venaient prendre leur goûter dans le neuvième temple. Le Sagittaire avait alors réaménagé sa cuisine afin d'accueillir tous les gourmands chez lui. Même après avoir passé l'âge des tartines de confiture, Shura aimait passer un peu de son après-midi chez son aîné. Ayoros avait toujours quelque chose à lui faire raconter. Tant qu'il pouvait profiter un peu du Sagittaire, il se moquait de devoir le partager avec Aiolia, toujours fourré avec son grand frère. Le futur Lion était un moulin à paroles, complétant ses récits de grands mouvements de bras. Ayoros riait souvent, Shura se contentait de sourire face à l'enthousiasme d'Aiolia qui était persuadé qu'il changerait le monde à lui seul.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Shura ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'Ayoros était revenu et l'observait, appuyé contre le mur, paré pour se rendre aux arènes.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda Shura en se levant.

-Tu m'as attendu ! répondit le Sagittaire avec un sourire.

-C'est ce que tu m'as demandé, non ? riposta l'espagnol.

-Oui, mais je n'y croyais pas ! Tant mieux, j'ai besoin de conseils avisés. »

Le Capricorne haussa un sourcil intrigué tandis qu'ils quittaient le temple et attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas :

« Tu sais certainement que mon frère est fou d'amour pour Marine ? »

Shura acquiesça en esquissant un sourire.

« Eh bien figure-toi qu'il a décidé de faire de moi son journal intime ! pouffa Ayoros. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ?

-Je me suis dit qu'avec Aphrodite tu devais avoir établi une parade exceptionnelle… » répondit honnêtement le grec en rougissant un peu.

Shura resta figé quelques secondes avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

« Je suis ridicule, hein ? sourit le Sagittaire.

-Franchement ? Oui, j'en ai peur !

-Je me disais aussi… Alors, comment tu fais ?

-Tu fais semblant d'écouter, la plupart du temps ça marche. Aphro ne se vexe jamais, ça ne le dérange pas. Quand il a vraiment besoin de se confier, je le sens.

-Je vois. Je vais essayer, on verra bien. Au fait, ça te dirait qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

-Je suis avec Aphro ce matin, marmonna Shura, soudain un peu gêné.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Ayoros avec un sourire. Par contre, je réserve la place pour demain ! Et il est hors de question que tu refuses ! »

Le Capricorne hocha vaguement la tête. Satisfait, Ayoros changea de conversation.

« J'ai du mal à me faire à ce corps. C'est vraiment étrange. Je n'ai pas d'aussi bons réflexes qu'avant.

-Vu ton dernier entraînement avec Kanon, je trouve que tu n'as rien à nous envier. »

Le grec fit la moue, peu convaincu. Ils arrivèrent aux arènes en silence. Dokho et Aldébaran faisaient un bras de fer sous les regards amusés de Kanon, Aiolia et Milo.

« Je vois que l'entrainement a déjà commencé, se moqua Ayoros en s'asseyant à côté des deux adversaires.

-Qui gagne ? demanda Shura.

-Pour le moment, ils sont à égalité, commenta Milo. Mais je suis sûr qu'Aldé se retient pour ne pas abîmer Dokho.

-Répète un peu ? grogna le chinois sans détacher ses yeux de la poigne du Taureau. Tu vas voir qui va s'abîmer si tu continues !

-Surtout que je suis certain que Shion approuve totalement ce que vous êtes en train de faire, intervint soudain Camus, que personne n'avait entendu arriver.

-Laisse-les s'amuser mon cœur ! rit Milo en ne prêtant pas attention au regard peu amène que lui jeta son amant.

-Tu as parié sur qui ? interrogea Ayoros en se tournant vers son cadet.

-Je suis pas comme ça ! s'insurgea le Lion.

-Qui ?

-Aldébaran. »

Les mains penchaient tour à tour de chaque côté, sous les commentaires enjoués des parieurs. Mu et Egidio arrivèrent peu après, suivis par Shaka. Quand Aphrodite apparut, il s'amusa à jouer les pompom girls, entraînant à sa suite Mu et Shaka. Déconcentrés, Dokho et Aldébaran finirent par rendre les armes, imitant leurs camarades qui riaient aux éclats.

**###**

Il tournait en rond dans son temple. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

_Viens, je vais te montrer autre chose si tu veux. _

Il hésita en entendant la voix. Il avait été ébranlé par ce qu'elle lui avait montré.

_Je te protège. Je suis là pour ça. Mais j'aimerais te montrer._

Il hésita. C'était malsain, effrayant. Et pourtant, il se sentait bien dans ces moments-là.

_Viens…_

Il se dirigea vers la porte et la rejoignit. Il devait refuser. Lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas continuer. Qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter.

Elle sentit immédiatement son trouble. Effleura son cosmos avec sa conscience.

_Je dois te protéger._

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! » riposta-t-il.

_Tu es en danger de toi-même. Mon rôle est de veiller sur toi._

« Je vais bien. »

_Tu mens. Je le sais._

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! » s'écria-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

_Je te protègerai. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

Une onde glacée le traversa. Il poussa un cri muet en tombant brutalement sur le sol. Des images inconnues l'assaillirent alors, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Un homme, grand, athlétique. Une armure qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Un sourire qui revenait souvent, des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes mais qu'il ressentait avec un même besoin. Des regards, des silences, des souffrances, des morts.

Il cria. Tout s'arrêta brusquement, le laissant pantelant.

« Arrête, murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie… »

_Tu as besoin de moi ! Je ne veux que t'aider !_

« Arrête ! »

_Laisse-moi te montrer…_

« Non !! »

Le visage de l'homme revenait inlassablement, comme un refrain. Mais qui était-il ?

_Celui que tu as aimé._

Un sourire chaud.

_Celui que tu aimes encore._

Un rire.

_Celui qui t'a fait souffrir._

Un déchirement.

_Celui à cause de qui tu es mort._

Le noir total.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'à **Alexis**, **Newgaia **et **murza **pour leur review. ;)

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 2**

Assis dans le canapé, Aphrodite se mordillait un ongle avec acharnement. Egidio, bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regardait faire avec un brin d'agacement.

« Arrête un peu, grogna-t-il finalement. Tu te fais des idées.

-Mais enfin, tu n'as pas vu la tête qu'il avait ce matin ? s'écria le suédois en se mettant à taper du pied. Je suis certain que quelque chose ne vas pas, Death !

-Moi je suis sûr que non. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! riposta l'italien avec humeur.

-Désolé, c'est l'habitude. Mais je m'inquiète pour lui, sérieusement. Il ne va pas très fort depuis que nous sommes tous revenus au Sanctuaire.

-Ça lui passera, fit le Cancer, mais avec moins de véhémence.

-Il s'est toujours mieux entendu avec toi qu'avec moi, va lui parler ! »

Mu entra dans le salon, suivi par un plateau qui flottait dans les airs. Il le déposa sur la table basse avec un sourire. Aphrodite eut un soupir ravi en reconnaissant l'odeur du thé à la rose qu'il affectionnait.

« Tu es un ange, Mu ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas déjà été pris, je t'aurai fait la cour ! »

Mu éclata de rire et s'installa à son tour sur une chaise.

« C'est gentil Aphrodite, mais je suis très bien avec Egidio. Je vous ai d'ailleurs entendus avant d'entrer. Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Shura, ajouta le Bélier en se tournant vers son amant.

-Tu crois ? fit l'italien en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aphrodite a une empathie très développée pour un simple humain, expliqua l'atlante. Et j'ai moi aussi senti un trouble dans le cosmos de ton ami. »

Egidio se rembrunit, soudain inquiet.

« J'y vais.

-Reste chez lui tant que ce sera nécessaire » recommanda Mu.

Le Cancer se leva et sortit du premier temple au pas de course. Aphrodite lança un regard rempli de gratitude à son homologue.

« Je me demande vraiment comment tu arrives à vivre avec lui, soupira-t-il.

-Il est borné, c'est certain. Mais je le suis plus que lui. »

Le suédois esquissa un sourire avant d'avaler goulument une gorgée de sa boisson brûlante.

**###**

Egidio courait presque lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée du dixième temple. S'il se moquait un peu de l'attention presque maternelle que portait Aphrodite à Shura ou à lui-même, il ne pouvait qu'être inquiet d'entendre Mu confirmer les dire de son ami. Il pénétra dans la partie habitable du temple sans frapper et cria :

« Shura ! T'es où ? Faut qu'on cause ! »

Il grommela un peu en n'entendant aucune réponse. A dire vrai, il ne sentait pas non plus le cosmos de son ami.

« Shura ? »

L'italien ouvrit une porte au hasard, puis une seconde, une troisième. La panique commençait à le gagner avec la perfidie d'un serpent. Une nouvelle porte. Il allait la refermer lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette au sol.

« Shura ! »

Egidio se précipita près de son ami et le souleva de terre avec délicatesse avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Shura semblait simplement dormir. Son front n'était pas brûlant, il n'était à priori pas blessé. L'italien hésitait entre demander à Mu de venir ausculter l'espagnol et attendre que son ami se réveille. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage serein de Shura. Il n'allait pas déranger son amant alors qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien. Il s'installa sur une chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, décidé à patienter autant qu'il le faudrait.

Lorsque le Capricorne se réveilla enfin, il poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Dis donc, ça te prend souvent de vouloir faire la sieste par terre ? demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? balbutia Shura en papillonnant des yeux.

-Je t'ai trouvé sur le sol, près de ton armure. Tu es sûr que ça va ? ajouta l'italien avec un regard circonspect.

-Je dors mal depuis quelques temps, mais c'est rien, avoua l'espagnol en se redressant.

-Si tu le dis. Tu aurais pu demander à Mu de te faire une tisane ou un truc du genre, tu sais.

-Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Aphro se faisait du souci, répliqua Egidio en se levant. J'aimerais pas non plus que tu nous claques entre les doigts, Shura, alors fais attention à toi. Je passerai te prendre pour cet après-midi. »

Le Capricorne acquiesça en regardant son ami quitter sa chambre, avant de pousser un soupir. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ?

**###**

Aiolia frappa à la porte du neuvième temple avant d'entrer à grandes enjambées.

« Grand frère ? Tu es là ? appela-t-il.

-Dans la cuisine ! »

Le Lion s'avança dans la pièce au moment où Ayoros déposait un saladier sur la table.

« Ça sent bon ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Surprise du chef, répondit malicieusement le Sagittaire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je voulais savoir… Ça va mieux toi et Shura ? »

Ayoros eut un sourire déçu et répondit avec un soupir :

« C'est difficile à dire. Mais à moins qu'il ne me dise clairement qu'il ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser la situation comme ça.

-Je vois » marmonna Aiolia.

Ayoros haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être réjoui.

-Si, bien sûr. Vous vous entendiez bien, avant.

-Mais ? fit le Sagittaire.

-Mais c'est quand même lui qui t'a tué, répliqua le Lion avec un brin d'énervement. Et j'ai du mal à lui pardonner, voilà tout. Pourtant il le mérite.

-C'est déjà bien que tu le reconnaisses. Tu veux rester déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Tu sais, si tu veux faire ta vie avec Marine, il faudra que tu apprennes à cuisiner, se moqua Ayoros en retournant à son saladier.

-Cuisiner ? grogna Aiolia. Mais j'y comprends rien !

-Et tu crois que j'ai fait comment quand je devais m'occuper de toi ? Tu prends un livre et tu suis ce qu'il y a écrit ! Et puis, ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination. »

Aiolia haussa les épaules avec mauvaise foi avant d'attraper au vol les assiettes que lui lançait son aîné.

« Bon réflexe.

-Tu sais, j'ai appris à éviter les assauts de Milo, alors deux pauvres assiettes… »

Ayoros éclata de rire avant de verser le contenu du saladier dans une poêle, tandis que son cadet installait le couvert.

« Sinon, en parlant de Marine… »

Le Sagittaire réprima un sourire et se tourna vers son frère.

« Oui ?

-Je voulais te dire… »

Aiolia semblait de plus en plus gêné, se tortillant sur place comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Si tu veux des conseils, va voir Milo ou Aphrodite, se moqua alors Ayoros. Je suis vraiment le plus mal placé pour t'expliquer comment faire la cour à quelqu'un.

-C'est pas ça du tout ! Je voulais te dire que j'allais la demander en mariage cet après-midi, voilà. »

Ayoros fixa Aiolia avec de grands yeux, avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais… Mais c'est une nouvelle formidable !

-Je voulais juste te prévenir, marmonna le Lion en rougissant. Eh, surveille ta poêle, ça brûle.

-Merde ! siffla Ayoros en retirant son plat du feu, sous le regard amusé de son cadet.

-Je pensais aussi à une chose, ajouta Aiolia en s'asseyant. On est mercredi.

-Et alors ?

-C'est jour de poker… Oh, mon omelette préférée !

-Champignons, lardons, parmesan et maïs, commenta Ayoros. Donc, tu disais ?

-Vu que je ne serais pas là pour jouer, tu pourrais prendre ma place ? Tu verras, Saga et Kanon doivent apporter le repas. Shura et Egidio les ont plumés hier soir. »

Ayoros haussa un sourcil, soudain sur ses gardes. Aiolia lui fit son plus beau sourire :

« Avec la chance du débutant, tu gagneras vite ! Et puis comme ça, tu auras l'occasion de parler à Shura. Alors, tu veux bien jouer pour moi ?

-Je sentais le piège, fit le Sagittaire avec un sourire. D'accord, j'irai à ta place.

- Merci grand frère ! s'écria Aiolia avant d'enfourner une grande bouchée d'omelette.

-Vraiment pas de quoi… »

**###**

Lorsqu'Egidio était venu le prendre pour aller chez Aphrodite, Shura et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. En arrivant au douzième temple, ils saluèrent Aphrodite, les jumeaux et Milo.

« Aiolia n'est pas encore arrivé ? s'étonna Shura en voyant la place vide du grec.

-Non. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de narguer Saga et Kanon, commenta le suédois avec un rire.

-Oh, ça va ! grogna le marina en déposant la pizza que son frère et lui avaient achetée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on l'attend ? demanda Milo.

-Pas pour la pizza en tout cas ! » répondit Egidio en s'emparant d'une portion.

Aphrodite lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais un cosmos approchant l'empêcha de parler.

« Ayoros ? lança le Poisson. Entre ! Si tu cherches ton frère, il n'est pas là !

-Je sais, répondit le grec en entrant. Il m'a demandé de venir jouer à sa place, si vous êtes d'accord.

-Jouer à sa place ? répéta Milo. Pourquoi ?

-Il est… occupé, éluda Ayoros avec un sourire.

-Comment ça ? demanda Aphrodite en entraînant soudain le Sagittaire vers une chaise. Je veux savoir !

-Hors de question, vous saurez tout demain ! rit le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

-Avoue plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas plus se ridiculiser, se moqua Kanon.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est plutôt toi et Saga qui avez eu des ennuis… »

Milo éclata de rire et donna une grande bourrade à Ayoros.

« Mon vieux, je savais pas que tu avais autant de répartie ! Faudra qu'on t'invite plus souvent !

-Ça ne me dérange pas, acquiesça le Sagittaire.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais la pizza refroidit et on a toujours pas commencé notre partie ! intervint Saga.

-Tu sais jouer, au moins ? interrogea soudain Egidio.

-Je n'ai jamais touché à des cartes de ma vie » révéla Ayoros avec un certain amusement.

Les visages stupéfaits de ses camarades valaient bien tous les trésors du monde en cet instant précis !

« Bon, on va t'apprendre alors… grogna l'italien en saisissant le paquet de cartes. Tu vas jouer avec Shura et moi, ça te va ? »

_Non, non…_

« Pas de problème. Alors, comment ça marche ?

-C'est pas difficile. Déjà, il y a certaines figures… »

_Pas ça…_

Les cartes commencèrent à êtres distribuées, ainsi que les jetons. Il avait étrangement chaud, mais froid en même temps.

_Tu as mal !_

_Je vais bien ! _

_Je le sens ! Je dois te protéger ! C'est mon rôle !_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi… Pas tout de suite. _

Le silence était presque inquiétant. Il releva les yeux, avisant les mises de ses camarades. Il avança la sienne par pur automatisme.

_Par Athéna, comment vais-je m'en tirer ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ma correctrice en chef **Camhyoga**, ainsi qu'à mes reviewers ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le début... ;)

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 3**

Lorsque le soleil pénétra insidieusement dans sa chambre en se faufilant entre les lattes de ses volets, Shura poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. La cause première était la partie de poker qui avait duré jusqu'à très tard la veille. Aphrodite avait essayé en vain de tirer les vers du nez à Ayoros, qui était resté muet comme une tombe, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Puis, voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, le suédois avait voulu le faire boire. Malheureusement, le Sagittaire ne buvait pas d'alcool, contrairement à Milo et Kanon qui avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour entamer une bouteille du Poisson. La liqueur de rose avait finalement eu raison des deux grecs, qui étaient partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Saga avait décidé de ramener son frère chez eux avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Aphrodite avait proposé à Ayoros de jouer avec lui, et la soirée s'était terminée en un duel entre le Cancer et le Poisson, le Sagittaire et l'espagnol ayant déclaré forfait peu avant. Egidio s'était finalement fait avoir par son ami et avait dû faire cent pompes en guise de gage.

« Tu vas me tuer Aphro ! avait juré l'italien en relevant les manches de son t-shirt.

-Tu auras une bonne excuse pour te faire soigner par ton amoureux ! » avait répliqué le suédois avec un rire.

Shura esquissa un sourire en repensant à cette scène. L'amour qui unissait son ami et le jeune atlante avait quelque chose de presque sacré. Et Mu était bien être la seule personne du Sanctuaire à avoir pu changer la facette dangereuse d'Egidio, lui apportant enfin la sérénité à laquelle l'italien aspirait.

_Et toi, qui va te la donner, cette sérénité ?_

Shura se redressa, la mâchoire crispée.

_Je n'ai besoin de personne._

_Tu te mens à toi-même ! Lui aussi pensait comme toi !_

_Lui ? De qui parles-tu ?_

L'armure resta silencieuse dans son esprit, refusant obstinément de répondre.

_Qui ? _répéta-t-il.

_Je te protégerai, quoi que tu en penses._

_De qui parlais-tu ?_

_Quoi qu'il t'en coûte._

Puis la voix s'éteignit. Shura se leva avec un soupir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'aspergeant la tête d'eau glacée. Il se prit à espérer que le reste de la journée se passe mieux que son réveil. Mais comme pour le démentir, il sentit le cosmos d'Ayoros approcher de son temple. Shura s'essuya le visage d'un geste rapide avant d'enfiler une tunique d'entraînement propre : que venait donc faire le grec chez lui ?

« Bonjour Shura, fit le Sagittaire en souriant d'un air endormi. Je viens te chercher pour aller aux arènes. »

L'entraînement ! Il avait accepté de le faire avec lui ! Shura blêmit, avant de rejoindre son camarade. Heureusement encore dans les limbes du sommeil, Ayoros ne remarqua rien.

« Désolé de pas être très bavard, marmonna le grec en retenant un bâillement. J'ai du mal, le matin.

-Je m'en souviens, se moqua l'espagnol avec un sourire qui n'échappa pas à son camarade.

-Pas un mot à mon frère, menaça-t-il. Sinon je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois.

-Pourquoi n'était-il pas là hier soir ?

-Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, éluda Ayoros. Mon petit frère a bien grandi, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous avons tous été obligés de mûrir trop vite, commença le Sagittaire. Nous n'avons pas eu d'enfance, nous avons à peine vécu que nous sommes tous morts. »

Shura détourna les yeux. Gêné, Ayoros reprit :

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous revenus, il est temps d'en profiter. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, répondit le Capricorne sans trop croire lui-même à ce qu'il disait.

-Quand nous étions enfants, Aiolia attendait toujours que je fasse quelque chose avant de m'imiter. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Il a d'autres priorités que son pauvre grand frère » pouffa le grec.

Shura avisa le sourire joyeux de son camarade. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que son frère pour Aiolia ? Ils avaient été séparés pendant si longtemps et à présent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne s'en préoccupait pas ? Et pourquoi Ayoros en était-il si content ? Décidément, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les sentiments, à commencer par les siens.

Il profita du fait que l'attention du Sagittaire soit détournée pour détailler son camarade. En étant ramené à la vie, le grec s'était réveillé avec le corps qu'il aurait eu s'il ne l'avait pas tué. Assez grand, mais en même temps élancé, il avait un perpétuel sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il ne soit pas forcément visible. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient plus longs, toujours retenus par cet éternel bandeau rouge qui lui ceignait le front. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient plus foncés. Dans ses souvenirs, Shura se rappelait qu'ils ressemblaient à deux grands lacs illuminés de soleil. Là, il croyait se perdre dans deux pierres précieuses.

L'espagnol se raidit, se rendant compte qu'il dévisageait Ayoros sans vergogne.

« Shura, ça va ? s'inquiéta le grec.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je crois que c'est l'alcool d'Aphro.

-Tu n'en as pourtant presque pas bu, riposta le Sagittaire.

-Sa liqueur est très forte, tenta Shura.

-Vu l'état de Milo et Kanon, je veux bien te croire ! »

Rassurés, chacun pour des raisons différentes, ils continuèrent leur descente jusqu'aux arènes. Ils croisèrent Dokho, qui venait en sens contraire.

« Salut les jeunes ! fit le chinois.

-Tu vas voir Shion ? demanda Ayoros.

-Il a toujours le nez dans des papiers, grogna le chevalier. Il va finir plus blanc que de la neige à force de rester enfermé.

-Bah, tu es encore plus têtu qu'une chèvre. Pas vrai Shura ? »

Dokho éclata de rire, tandis que l'espagnol esquissait un semblant de sourire. Le chinois reprit :

« Allez, j'y vais avant qu'il ne se soit vraiment mis au travail, sinon pour le déloger de sa chaise… A tout de suite ! »

Il les quitta avec un grand signe de la main, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Ayoros et Shura reprirent leur descente, rejoins par Camus et Milo, puis par les Gémeaux.

« Pas trop mal à la tête ? se moqua Kanon en voyant les traits tirés du Scorpion.

-Parle pour toi, dis donc ! C'est pas moi qui ai commencé à vider la bouteille !

-Par pitié, parle moins fort, soupira le marina en roulant des yeux.

-Elle est belle, la chevalerie d'Athéna » commenta Camus.

Aux arènes, Shaka, Mu, Egidio, Aphrodite et Aldébaran avaient déjà commencé leurs duels amicaux. Shura fronça les sourcils : il devait être profondément endormi pour que le suédois ait pu passer par son temple sans qu'il le sache. Aphrodite n'avait pas pu traverser sans venir voir pourquoi il ne l'accueillait pas. La poitrine de l'espagnol se contracta soudain, le laissant essoufflé.

« Tu viens ? » demanda soudain Ayoros, le faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité.

Shura le suivit sans dire un mot et se positionna face à lui. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, comme deux gladiateurs. Comme lorsque le côté sombre de Saga avait envoyé l'espagnol assassiner le Sagittaire…

_Concentre-toi_, se sermonna mentalement le Capricorne.

_Laisse-moi te venir en aide._

_Non ! Surtout…_

Mais en même temps qu'il recevait l'onde de chaleur, sa vision se brouilla. Qui était cet homme, en face de lui ? Ayoros ? Pourtant, le grec était moins grand et avait moins de carrure. C'étaient pourtant presque les mêmes yeux brillants, presque le même sourire, presque le même cosmos.

« Shura ? »

Il était bien aux arènes, mais le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel. L'homme était en face de lui, un cosmos rassurant, quasiment identique à celui d'Ayoros, l'entourant avec affection.

Affection ?

Une flèche d'or se pointa soudain sur lui. Le Capricorne sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui et il vacilla.

_C'est lui. C'est à cause de lui que tu es mort._

L'homme semblait pourtant sourire…

_C'est à cause de lui que tu as souffert._

Mais ce cosmos si agréable…

« Shura ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

La flèche partit, filant à toute allure. Il devait agir vite ! Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ? Une peur irraisonnée s'empara de lui, le faisant tressaillir violemment.

_C'est de sa faute si tu souffres encore…_

Shura s'effondra.

**###**

Dokho s'annonça d'une brève poussée de cosmos avant d'entrer dans le treizième temple. Comme il s'y attendait, Shion était installé à son bureau, lisant un papier avec attention. Les seuls mouvements de la pièce étaient ceux de ses yeux qui survolaient les lignes de la feuille. L'atlante redressa la tête en sentant son camarade s'approcher et le salua avec un sourire :

« Bonjour. Tu as un souci ?

-Non pourquoi ? s'étonna le chinois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure, alors ?

-Je viens te prendre en otage, déclara Dokho avec un grand sérieux.

-Pardon ? fit Shion en haussant ses points de vie, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je te prends en otage, répéta le chevalier de la Balance. Et j'ai décidé que tu t'entraînerais avec moi ce matin. Pas de discussion possible, alors va te préparer. »

Le Grand Pope fixa un instant les yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Très bien, je me dépêche. Attends-moi ici. »

Dokho regarda son ami disparaître vers ses appartements, un air satisfait au visage. Il se rembrunit un bref instant : s'il ne forçait pas Shion à sortir un peu, aucun doute que son ami ne mettrait pas son nez dehors. Depuis quand l'ancien Bélier était-il si renfermé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que Shion revenait déjà, revêtu d'une vieille tunique en lin écrue et de chausses en cuir.

« Que de souvenirs, pouffa Dokho. On dirait qu'on se retrouve deux cents ans en arrière !

-C'est vrai, s'amusa Shion. Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Aurais-tu peur, Shion du Bélier ? le nargua Dokho.

-Moi ? Avoir peur de toi ? répéta l'Atlante avec un brin de hauteur. Certainement pas ! »

Le chinois éclata de rire, entraînant son ami aux arènes. Ils descendaient à peine les dernières marches qu'ils avisèrent une silhouette s'effondrer au sol, suivi par un cri strident :

« Shura !! »

Comme un seul homme, Shion et Dokho s'élancèrent près du Capricorne qui gisait sur le sable, inconscient. Ayoros était penché près de lui et fut rapidement rejoint par Aphrodite et Egidio.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda le Cancer.

-Aucune idée, répondit le Sagittaire avec un brin de panique. Nous n'avons même pas commencé notre duel ! »

Shion s'accroupit auprès de l'espagnol et passa une main au-dessus du corps de Shura. Il plissa soudain les yeux, brusquement sur ses gardes.

« Grand Pope ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Aphrodite.

-Conduisez-le à son temple. Shaka, Mu, j'aurai besoin de vous, ordonna Shion avec une voix grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? répéta Egidio.

-Je vous expliquerai, promit l'atlante. Pour l'instant, on doit le soigner. »

En effet, devant leurs yeux ébahis et inquiets, le corps de Shura se couvrait lentement d'entailles plus ou moins profondes.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à ma correctrice **Camhyoga **ainsi qu'à mes fidèles reviewers ! :)

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 4**

Egidio déposa le corps inanimé de Shura sur le lit de ce dernier. A peine avait-il relâché son ami que l'armure du Capricorne apparut, brillant avec une certaine férocité. Mu lança un regard surpris à son maître, qui marmonna :

« C'est donc bien ce que je craignais… Mu, occupe-toi de soigner ses blessures. Shaka, je veux que tu dresses une barrière mentale pour protéger Shura.

-Le protéger de quoi ? » demanda Aphrodite, inquiet.

Shion l'ignora et fit signe à l'hindou d'approcher.

« Est-ce que tu sens cette force étrange, en lui ? demanda le Grand Pope.

-Je ressens une sorte de menace, en effet, acquiesça le chevalier de la Vierge.

-Je veux que tu la bloques.

-Mais vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou merde ? » éclata Egidio.

Shion se redressa et le foudroya du regard.

« Je vous expliquerai tout quand Shura sera hors de danger.

-Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? interrogea Dokho.

-Rassurez vos armures » répondit Shion en s'approchant de celle du Capricorne.

Egidio l'attrapa par le bras et le força soudain à lui faire face.

« Mon ami est en train d'être blessé par on ne sait quoi, et vous voulez qu'on _rassure_ nos armures ? Vous vous foutez de nous ?

-Au cas où je ne me serai pas bien fait comprendre, siffla le Grand Pope, c'est un ordre, et pas une suggestion. »

Il se dégagea de la poigne de l'italien et s'accroupit en face de l'armure du Capricorne, qui se mit à briller avec plus d'ardeur. Un cosmos presque malsain s'en dégageait. Ayoros sentit sa poitrine se serrer brusquement : que se passait-il donc ? Il comprit en regardant autour de lui que ses camarades ressentaient la même chose : tous avaient une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Shion éleva doucement son cosmos, entourant lentement celui de l'armure. En apparence serein, il se sentait aussi oppressé que les autres chevaliers.

_Capricorne…_ appela-t-il avec gentillesse.

Le cosmos doré de l'armure frémit. Shion continua :

_Capricorne, écoute-moi. _

_Tu es le réparateur_, constata l'armure.

_Oui_, répondit Shion. _Je suis l'ancien réparateur._

Il y eut un moment de silence. L'atlante plissa imperceptiblement les yeux : l'armure allait-elle refuser de l'écouter ?

_Capricorne, ton porteur souffre._

_Je ne fais que l'aider. _

_J'ai vu ce que tu lui montrais_, répliqua Shion. _Ton porteur est un humain, il n'était pas préparé à ça !_

_Il refusait que je l'aide. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir. Pas comme lui._

_El Cid a choisi sa mort_, riposta l'atlante.

_C'est à cause de lui ! Toujours !_ éclata finalement l'armure.

Les chevaliers eurent un sursaut en sentant l'éclat de haine envahir le cosmos de la cloth du Capricorne. Ayoros se sentit défaillir : le souffle soudain court, le cœur battant la chamade, sa vision se brouilla soudain. Il se rattrapa à Saga, qui le fit glisser au sol.

« Ayoros, ça va ? » demanda le Gémeaux.

Shion raffermit son cosmos et gronda :

_Capricorne, tu n'as pas le droit. Le Sagittaire défendra son porteur._

En effet, une lumière dorée entoura subitement le grec. Le cosmos de l'armure du Capricorne diminua tandis qu'Ayoros respirait à nouveau normalement, mais la colère de la cloth n'avait pas disparu.

_Capricorne, ton porteur souffre. A cause de toi_, tenta à nouveau Shion.

_Non ! C'est de sa faute à lui !_

_Je te le répète : Shura n'est qu'un humain et ne peut pas supporter indéfiniment ta présence en lui ! Son esprit est trop faible pour ça ! Regarde : en voulant se protéger, son corps se couvre de blessures._

L'attention de l'armure se porta sur l'espagnol, qui gémissait doucement. Mu, agenouillé à côté de lui, essayait d'endiguer les plaies qui apparaissaient sur le corps de Shura.

_Tu dois me faire confiance_, reprit Shion.

_Il souffre… Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider_, ajouta l'armure avec une pointe de reproche.

_Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, et je suis certain que mes camarades non plus. Il devait bien cacher son mal-être._

_Il est presque pire qu'El Cid._

_Dans ce cas, nous l'aiderons. Capricorne, il faut que pour un temps nous t'empêchions de lui parler. Pour sa santé physique et mentale, nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais je te donne ma parole de réparateur que nous veillerons sur lui._

Shion attendit la décision de l'armure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shaka, qui se tenait prêt à agir.

_Ta parole, réparateur. _

_Ma parole_, répéta l'atlante en posant sa main sur le métal froid comme pour sceller leur accord.

Le cosmos de l'armure disparut soudainement. L'hindou sentit la présence dans l'esprit de Shura s'éloigner et en profita pour dresser une barrière mentale solide. De son côté, Mu terminait de soigner les blessures que portait l'espagnol.

Shion se redressa avec un soupir et revint vers le lit du Capricorne. Il le sonda rapidement et constata avec soulagement que l'armure avait bel et bien accepté sa proposition.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Aphrodite en s'approchant.

-Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours, répondit Shion.

-Vous allez nous expliquer ? » intervint Egidio en aidant Mu à se relever.

Le Grand Pope acquiesça avant de vérifier qu'Ayoros allait bien lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? balbutia le grec en se redressant.

-L'armure du Capricorne t'a attaqué » répondit Shion.

Un silence horrifié plana quelques instants.

« Allons dans mon temple, reprit-il. Laissons Shura se reposer tranquillement pendant que je vous expliquerai tout. Il ne craint plus rien pour l'instant. »

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête, le visage sombre, et sortirent de la chambre. Arrivés dans le bureau du Grand Pope, Shion fit asseoir Shaka et Mu avant de commencer son explication :

« Les chevaliers et leurs armures partagent un lien très fort, mais qui n'est pas complet. La raison est que rares sont les personnes capables d'assumer la totalité de cette relation.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kanon.

-Parce que presque tous les chevaliers sont humains et qu'ils n'ont pas la force psychique nécessaire pour supporter l'esprit de leur armure. »

Dokho haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« En d'autres mots, tu veux dire que seuls les atlantes le peuvent ?

-Après un entraînement valable, oui, répondit Shion. Aujourd'hui, je dois certainement être le seul à pouvoir communiquer ainsi avec les armures.

-Moi-même je ne le pourrai pas ? interrogea Mu, assez surpris.

-Si, sans doute, mais ce serait long, fastidieux et dangereux, reprit le Grand Pope. Je n'ai pas réussi à tout comprendre, mais suite à une faiblesse de Shura, son armure a mis en place le lien dont je viens de parler dans l'intention de l'aider.

-De l'aider ? répéta Egidio. Vous avez bien vu ses blessures, non ?

-J'y viens, soupira Shion. Après avoir mis en place ce lien, l'armure du Capricorne a soutenu son porteur. Mais je pense que petit à petit, Shura sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Malheureusement, l'armure refuse de se séparer de lui.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Shaka, intrigué.

-L'impression de le trahir, peut-être. Les armures ont une réflexion qui leur est propre et difficile à comprendre, expliqua l'atlante.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle m'a attaqué » intervint Ayoros.

Le Grand Pope eut un soupir las et s'assit à son tour, l'air soudain très fatigué, avant de reprendre :

« L'armure du Capricorne en veut au porteur du Sagittaire.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'écria le grec. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer, Ayoros. Je suis désolé » ajouta Shion.

Un long silence suivit, que Dokho rompit finalement.

« Comment as-tu convaincu l'armure du Capricorne de laisser Shura ?

-Ce n'est que temporaire et je lui ai donné ma parole.

-Temporaire ? Ça veut dire que a va recommencer ? siffla Egidio.

-Shura a quelques jours de répit, mais c'est tout.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait concrètement ? demanda Aphrodite. On croise les doigts et on attend ?

-Il faudrait couper définitivement le lien qui le relie ainsi à son armure, fit pensivement Shion. Mu, tu pourrais aller voir dans la bibliothèque de Jamir pendant que je cherche dans celle du treizième temple ? Si une telle chose s'est déjà produite, nous aurons une trace. »

Le Bélier acquiesça et se leva.

« Je pars avec lui, on ira plus vite à deux, décida Egidio. Vous n'avez quand même pas que des livres en atlante, non ?

-Saga, est-ce que tu accepterais de te charger du rôle du Pope le temps que je cherche les documents ? » reprit Shion.

Le Gémeau blêmit et marmonna :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je comprendrais que tu refuses, mais ça me rendrait bien service.

-Si jamais ses cheveux virent au gris je vous préviendrais, pouffa Kanon. Allez frangin, de toute façon c'est que pour quelques jours. »

Saga grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Je veux aussi au moins deux personnes au chevet de Shura tous les jours. Shaka, il faudra sans aucun doute vérifier régulièrement la barrière mentale que tu as érigée.

-Autre chose ? demanda Camus.

-Je ne vois pas pour l'instant, avoua le Grand Pope. Egidio, je veux te parler. Seul à seul. »

Mu lança un regard à son maître, qui le rassura d'un discret sourire qu'il fut le seul à voir. Il suivit ses camarades hors du temple, laissant Shion et son amant régler leurs différents.

L'italien fixa Shion d'un air peu amène. L'atlante finit par gronder :

« Je n'apprécie pas qu'on puisse discuter mes ordres lorsque l'un de nos camarade est en danger. Si je vous ai ordonné de rassurer vos armures, c'était pour une bonne raison.

-Et laquelle ? siffla le Cancer.

-Vos armures, en s'inquiétant, auraient pu décider celle du Capricorne à ne pas accepter de nous laisser veiller sur Shura. »

Egidio détourna les yeux et marmonna :

« Je sais pas si vous savez ce que ça fait de voir un ami souffrir sans pouvoir lui venir en aide. »

Shion se releva et serra l'épaule de l'italien.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait. Cette impression de se sentir si inutile et si impuissant… Mais Shura est vivant et je ferai tout pour que ce soit le cas encore longtemps. Maintenant va te préparer, je veux que vous soyez à Jamir au plus vite. »

Egidio acquiesça et s'élança vers la sortie.

« Oh, Egidio ! appela Shion. Fais attention aux livres, ils sont très fragiles.

-La confiance règne » se moqua le Cancer avant de disparaître de la vue de l'atlante.


	6. Chapter 6

Un gros bisou à ma relectrice **Camhyoga **et un grand merci à mes reviewers.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 5**

_« Je sais pas si vous savez ce que ça fait de voir un ami souffrir sans pouvoir lui venir en aide. »_

Shion se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du treizième temple, plongé dans ses pensées, la phrase d'Egidio tournant dans sa tête comme un refrain. Oui, il savait. Albafica avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il lui vienne en aide alors qu'il souffrait le martyr. Il n'avait pu que le regarder tomber doucement au sol pendant que la vie le quittait. Son maître était mort sans qu'il ait rien pu faire, fauché si soudainement par l'ennemi qu'il n'avait pu que constater qu'Hakurei n'était plus. Et Dokho s'était sacrifié pour qu'il s'échappe avec Tenma et Yuzuriha, l'abandonnant à Hadès. Oui, il savait combien ça faisait mal. Même après tout ce temps, les remords étaient toujours là.

Il leva les yeux du dallage blanc pour les poser sur les gigantesques battants qui lui faisaient face.

« Allez, tu as du boulot » grommela l'atlante en ouvrant la porte de l'immense bibliothèque.

Les rideaux épais étaient encore tirés. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus mis les pieds ici ? Trop longtemps, en tout cas, pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les fenêtres et tira les lourds tissus sur le côté, éclairant d'un seul coup la pièce. Les étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond, les planches pliant sous le poids des livres et des années. Un tabouret abandonné depuis des lustres était couvert de poussière. Shion sourit : il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, grâce à sa télékinésie. Mais les enfants qui devaient devenir chevaliers d'or avaient dû passer des heures à grimper dessus pour essayer d'attraper un parchemin trop haut placé pour eux. Camus, surtout. Aidé par Milo sans doute. Que ne ferait pas le Scorpion pour le français ? Déjà enfants, ils étaient inséparables, le Verseau suivant le grec comme son ombre pour le surveiller afin qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. Un peu comme Shura avait l'habitude de vérifier du coin de l'œil qu'Aphrodite et Egidio n'aillent pas trop loin dans leurs jeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire que Shura aille aussi mal ? Shion se renfrogna et commença à lire les tranches des livres. Pourquoi son maître avait-il choisi de classer les ouvrages par langues et non pas par thèmes ? Il allait en avoir pour des jours !

« Un coup de main ? »

L'atlante se retourna d'un bond et avisa le sourire un peu moqueur de Dokho, qui était suivi par Camus, Aldébaran et Kanon.

« Je me suis dit que je devrais ramener la cavalerie, comme ça tu ne t'occuperais que des textes en atlante, expliqua le chinois avec un clin d'œil.

-Bonne idée, le remercia Shion d'un signe de la tête.

-Je me rappelle encore toutes les fois où tu râlais à propos de la méthode de rangement de Sage, pouffa le chevalier en se dirigeant vers la section où étaient rangés les livres écrits dans sa langue natale.

-Tu vas finir par me faire passer pour un Grand Pope lamentable, à force de raconter ce genre d'anecdotes, soupira Shion avec un sourire.

-Bah, ça nous fait plaisir, intervint Aldébaran. On vous connaît mieux comme ça !

-Ça change du vieillard un peu rabougri qu'on avait l'habitude de voir, se moqua Kanon.

-Tu sais que le vieillard rabougri a de nouveau son corps de dix-huit ans, j'espère ? rétorqua Shion. Parce que je compte bien reprendre les entraînements le matin.

-Je voulais juste dire qu'on vous voit d'une autre manière, Grand Pope » balbutia le grec dans une tentative pour se rattraper.

Sur un grand éclat de rire de la part du Taureau, ils se mirent à fouiller la bibliothèque.

**###**

Le cœur léger, Aiolia grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il se dépêcha jusqu'au neuvième temple et entra sans frapper avant de s'écrier :

« Grand frère ? Tu es là ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

Ayoros apparut, son visage défait éclairé d'un bref sourire.

« A ton air radieux, je suppose que Marine a dit oui.

-Toi par contre, tu as une mine affreuse, rétorqua Aiolia en entraînant son aîné jusque dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est Shura… »

Ayoros soupira avant de raconter les évènements du matin à son frère.

« Mu et Egidio sont partis à Jamir, et Shion doit déjà être en train de chercher de son côté dans sa bibliothèque, termina-t-il.

-Et donc il ne t'a pas expliqué pourquoi l'armure de Shura t'a attaqué ?

-Non. Il a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution, fit Aiolia. Trouve le carnet de ton prédécesseur et prie pour que la réponse soit dedans. »

Ayoros redressa la tête : pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé lui-même ? En effet, l'une des tâches des chevaliers d'or était de laisser une trace pour leur successeur. Mais le Sagittaire se rembrunit très vite : lui-même ne l'avait jamais fait, pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour le précédent Sagittaire ? Manque de temps, missions… Il y avait tant de raisons pour lesquelles ce fameux carnet n'avait peut-être pas été écrit.

Comme s'il suivait les pensées de son aîné, Aiolia reprit :

« Tu ne perds rien à le chercher, surtout s'il existe vraiment.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Ayoros. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le trouver. »

Il se leva d'un air décidé et se dirigea vers la salle où était rangée son armure. Quel meilleur endroit pour déposer les mémoires de son porteur ? Il inspecta la pièce, cherchant la moindre dalle susceptible de dissimuler des papiers. Assez amusé par le soudain regain d'énergie de son frère, Aiolia le regardait s'affairer dans le temple avec ardeur. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, c'était lui qui était couvé du regard par son aîné. A présent, c'était l'inverse. Ayoros avait certainement dû garder en lui la vivacité de ses quatorze ans…

« Je ne le trouve pas… marmonna alors le Sagittaire.

-Tu n'as commencé à le chercher que depuis une demi-heure, remarqua Aiolia avec un rire.

-C'est quand même frustrant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si jamais il existe, tu le trouveras. Rien ne te résiste bien longtemps.

-C'est quand même du temps de perdu. D'autant plus que j'aimerai prendre la relève auprès de Shura, ce soir. »

Aiolia eut un sourire pensif qu'Ayoros perçut immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? »

Le Lion haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Plus que bien, non ?

-Où tu veux en venir ? demanda le Sagittaire, sur la défensive.

-Nulle part, sourit son cadet. Bon, ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine. Faut que je m'entraîne, ajouta-t-il au regard stupéfait d'Ayoros.

-Si tu veux. Bon, je continue à chercher. Ne casse pas la vaisselle, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

-Je vais essayer » répliqua Aiolia avec un sourire inquiétant.

**###**

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait frappé en premier en arrivant à Jamir. Le paysage, le froid, ou les odeurs ? Ah moins que ce ne soit cette tour qui tranchait avec les montagnes alentours.

« C'est _ça_, Jamir ? » avait demandé Egidio lorsque Mu les avait transportés.

Le jeune tibétain avait souri du manque de tact de son amant mais avait acquiescé.

« Il s'agit du dernier endroit où on peut trouver un peu de civilisation atlante. C'est aussi là que j'ai passé toute mon enfance, ajouta-t-il avec un air nostalgique.

-C'est… chaleureux, grimaça le Cancer.

-Je préfère autant que tu dises vraiment ce que tu penses, au lieu d'essayer de me faire plaisir en me mentant, rétorqua Mu avec un sourire. Viens, je vais te montrer où on va dormir.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment dormir, toi ? ricana l'italien. Il n'y a pas de voisins à déranger au moins, ici. »

Mu se racla la gorge pour retrouver une certaine contenance, mais Egidio avait bien vu le rouge qui avait teinté les joues du Bélier.

« Je te rappelle que nous devons chercher un texte susceptible d'aider Shura.

-Je sais, marmonna le Cancer en perdant son sourire.

-Nous trouverons une solution, promit l'atlante en prenant la main de l'italien dans la sienne. On ne le laissera pas tomber. Mon maître trouvera quelque chose pour le tirer de là.

-Mais si…

-Il trouvera, le coupa Mu avec fermeté. Allez, suis-moi. Les journées sont courtes ici et je ne tiens pas spécialement à aller dans la bibliothèque à la lueur d'une bougie. »

Egidio se laissa entraîner jusque dans la tour. L'intérieur était frais et de la buée se forma devant leur bouche. Mu lui montra les différentes pièces à vivre, avant de le conduire à la cuisine où ils prirent un déjeuner rapide.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? » demanda soudain le Cancer.

Avec un sourire tendre, Mu s'installa sur les genoux de son amant et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de répondre :

« Mon maître ne laisserait jamais une personne mourir si il a la possibilité de la sauver. Il ne m'en a rien dit, mais je sais qu'il a déjà une solution.

-Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas mise en place ? s'énerva Egidio.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le Bélier. Mais il doit avoir une bonne raison. Peut-être est-elle dangereuse, peut-être fait-elle plus de mal que de bien… Je n'en sais rien. Mais je lui fais confiance. Tu devrais aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Mu commença à masser les épaules de l'italien et fit la grimace.

« Ce que tu es crispé !

-Je ne veux pas le perdre… balbutia Egidio en calant sa tête contre le cou de son vis-à-vis. Je ne veux pas _te_ perdre, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

-Je suis vivant et en pleine forme, tu sais. Je crois d'ailleurs te le montrer assez souvent, non ? se moqua Mu.

-Non, pas assez » grogna le Cancer en embrassant goulument la gorge du Bélier.

L'atlante ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui la peur panique de son amant à l'idée de ne plus le voir. Pour toute réponse, il le serra plus fort dans ses bras, tandis que l'italien commençait à lui retirer ses vêtements.

« Doucement, chuchota-t-il. Je suis là, je ne te quitterai pas. »

Egidio s'empara de ses lèvres avec une urgence presque désespérée qui fit frissonner l'atlante. Comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'on pouvait mourir autrement que par la guerre. Comme s'il découvrait que la mort ne venait pas uniquement par l'assassinat. Comme s'il apprenait subitement que ce qui lui était cher pouvait disparaître en quelques instants sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Mu les téléporta dans sa chambre, espérant que la quiétude qui y régnait saurait apaiser Egidio. Il se laissa être allongé sur le lit, embrassé, sans cesser de caresser doucement la nuque de l'italien.

« Je suis là… » répétait-il lentement, amoureusement.

Egidio trembla soudain contre lui.

« Tu pleures ? demanda l'atlante avec surprise.

-Je t'aime, répondit le Cancer sans relever la tête.

-Moi aussi » fit Mu en l'enlaçant plus étroitement.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, le Bélier écoutait les battements du cœur de son amant. Moins chaotiques, ils prouvaient que l'italien se calmait doucement. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il devrait réconforter l'homme qui avait été le plus cruel du Sanctuaire ? Egidio avait donc tant changé en sa compagnie ? Il sourit avec tendresse. Ensemble, ils apprenaient à vivre les petites choses du quotidien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de connaître. Dire que les hommes les plus puissants de la Terre ne savaient rien de la vie…

La respiration apaisée d'Egidio lui apprit qu'il s'était endormi. Mu rit doucement avant de se dégager et de se lever. Abandonnant le Cancer à la quiétude du sommeil, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.


	7. Chapter 7

Un grand merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'aux personnes prenant la peine de lire ma fic et de laisser des reviews. :)

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 6**

La lumière du soleil déclinait rapidement. Dans la bibliothèque du treizième temple, tous étaient plus ou moins plongés dans leur lecture. Seuls Shion et Camus continuaient de fouiller méthodiquement les étagères. Leurs camarades avaient depuis longtemps abandonné, préférant lire les manuscrits qu'ils avaient dénichés.

« On voit plus grand-chose, remarqua finalement Kanon. Même en louchant, j'arrive plus à lire.

-Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, il n'y a pas de problème, répondit distraitement Shion.

-C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard. »

Aux mots d'Aldébaran, le Grand Pope consentit enfin à se tourner vers ses chevaliers avec un sourire.

« Vous avez été d'une grande aide, merci. Rentrez vous reposer et vous changer les idées.

-C'est pas de refus ! accepta Kanon en s'étirant.

-On s'arrangera pour les tours de garde auprès de Shura, ajouta Dokho en retenant un bâillement.

-Très bien, acquiesça Shion. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

-Et toi ? demanda le chinois en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je parie que tu vas encore rester ici jusqu'à pas d'heure, sans même penser à manger ou à dormir.

-Je me passerai bien de tes commentaires, rétorqua l'atlante en lui jetant un regard agacé.

-Est-ce ma faute si tu te comportes comme un vrai gamin ? contra Dokho tandis que leurs camarades s'éclipsaient silencieusement, peu désireux d'assister à une dispute de leurs aînés.

-C'est gentil de vouloir t'occuper de moi, mais je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

-Ben voyons. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as cherché quelque chose ici, tu y es resté enfermé pendant trois jours. Il a fallu que je vienne t'en déloger de force pour que tu consentes enfin à te nourrir un peu !

-J'avais dix-neuf ans ! protesta Shion.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que le fait d'avoir plus de deux cents ans est un argument valable ? Je te connais, mon cher, et ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de descendre avec nous pour manger décemment. Ensuite, je te laisserai passer ta nuit ici si ça te chante.

-Vrai ? demanda le Grand Pope avec suspicion.

-Juré » répondit Dokho avec un sourire.

Shion reposa son livre avec un soupir vaincu et marmonna :

« D'accord, je te suis. Tu es infernal quand tu t'y mets. »

Le chinois éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami en répondant :

« C'est pour ton bien, sale Grand Pope désobéissant !

-Tu sais que je pourrais te faire enfermer pour irrespect envers moi, se moqua Shion.

-Tu oserais ?

-Si tu continues, oui. A moins que je ne décide de te mettre une raclée à notre prochain entraînement, au choix.

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à me battre, riposta Dokho.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore montré la dernière technique que j'ai trouvé, se contenta de répondre l'atlante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le chevalier avec curiosité.

-Elle est encore plus dévastatrice que les autres, et c'est peu dire, répondit Shion avec sérieux. Capable de terrasser toute une armée en quelques secondes.

-Tu me charries.

-Un peu, avoua le Grand Pope avec un sourire. Mais sincèrement, je pense qu'elle peut décimer sans aucun problème une vingtaine de personnes en même temps.

-Il faudra que tu me la fasses voir.

-Uniquement si tu arrêtes de me materner comme tu le fais en ce moment. Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas ça.

-Dans ce cas, je refuse. Vraiment, Shion, tu serais capable de te tuer au travail. C'en est presque terrifiant » avoua Dokho.

L'atlante esquissa un sourire : même si le côté protecteur de son ami était parfois envahissant, il ne pouvait nier que retrouver la complicité qui les liait lui plaisait énormément. Déjà avant la précédente Guerre Sainte, ils avaient noué une solide amitié qui n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil des ans. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés être les deux seuls survivants de la bataille finale dévastatrice, ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme des naufragés à une bouée de secours. Ils se connaissaient à présent tellement bien qu'ils n'avaient parfois pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et savoir ce que ressentait l'autre. Malgré le fait que Dokho ait dû partir à Rozan tandis que lui devait rester afin de reconstruire le Sanctuaire, ils avaient gardé contact. Lorsque l'atlante avait été tué par le côté maléfique de Saga, Shion avait brièvement senti le désespoir de son élève et de son ami, bien que plus de six milles kilomètres les séparaient. Ils s'étaient tous les deux sentis mal quand ils avaient dû s'affronter au temple que Shion avait gardé pendant des années. A présent que tout était enfin terminé, ils pouvaient tout reprendre à zéro.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Ayoros ? demanda soudain le chinois. Il a le droit de comprendre.

-Parce que je pense qu'il doit le découvrir de lui-même. Il n'est pas idiot et il sera ainsi plus à même d'aider Shura. »

Le chinois fit la moue. Shion poussa un soupir et marmonna :

« J'espère juste qu'il saura la vérité très vite.

-Sinon ?

-Je serai obligé d'intervenir définitivement » termina l'atlante en détournant les yeux.

**###**

Ses bras entourant ses jambes, Ayoros fixait le corps inanimé de Shura. Il avait passé son après-midi à chercher ledit carnet, sans succès. Aiolia avait bien essayé de l'aider, mais il ne savait pas où fouiller pour venir en aide à son aîné. Finalement, il avait laissé son frère mettre sans dessus-dessous ses appartements, prêt à intervenir lorsque l'heure du rangement arriverait.

Ayoros reporta son attention sur Shura. L'espagnol semblait presque frêle dans ses grands draps blancs. A côté de lui, Aphrodite se faisait violence pour ne pas se ronger les ongles. Le silence qui planait sur eux était dérangeant, mais ni le suédois ni lui ne semblaient être capable de le rompre. Le Sagittaire soupira. Aphrodite releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire triste.

« C'est bien que tu aies essayé de te rapprocher de lui.

-J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, grommela Ayoros.

-Il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il est très têtu, ajouta le suédois avec un rire.

-J'aimerais savoir quoi faire pour l'aider…, soupira le grec.

-Cherche du côté de Sisyphe » fit soudain une voix chaude.

Ayoros se retourna d'un bond et fixa Dokho qui venait d'entrer.

« C'est à Sisyphe que l'armure du Capricorne en veut, reprit le chinois en s'approchant.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Aphrodite.

-Quel rapport avec Shura et moi ? reprit le grec.

-Je ne peux que te mettre sur la voie, Ayoros, déplora Dokho.

-Le Grand Pope a déjà refusé de m'en dire plus.

-Je sais.

-Aiolia m'a rappelé que les chevaliers d'or devaient tenir des carnets. J'espère retrouver rapidement celui de Sisyphe, la réponse y est peut-être, ajouta le grec.

-Tu as cherché du côté de ton armure ? demanda Dokho.

-Oui, j'ai fouillé la salle où elle était rangée, mais je n'ai rien trouvé » avoua Ayoros.

A peine venait-il de terminer sa phrase qu'il se redressa soudain. Le chevalier de la Balance retint un sourire : en effet, le gamin réagissait vite. Shion avait raison de vouloir le laisser démêler seul le passé, mais un coup de pouce ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Je prends ton tour, si tu veux, proposa Dokho.

-Merci ! » fit le Sagittaire avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Aphrodite leva les yeux au plafond et grogna :

« J'en ai marre de toutes ces cachotteries !

-Tu sauras tout dès que Shura sera remis, sourit le chinois. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi : tout est un peu compliqué pour de pauvres êtres humains comme nous.

-Vous êtes tout sauf un pauvre humain banal ! riposta le suédois.

-Je sais que passer deux siècles assis près d'une cascade est tout sauf normal, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à comprendre ce qui se trame ! pouffa Dokho.

-Vous savez quoi dire pour détendre quelqu'un, remarqua Aphrodite avec un sourire.

-C'est ce que Shion dit aussi. »

Le Poisson n'ajouta rien et jeta un coup d'œil à Shura. Il aurait une grande conversation avec cet abruti dès qu'il serait réveillé et il lui dirait les quatre vérités en face. Le simple fait de penser à ce qu'il ferait lorsque Shura ouvrirait les yeux le rassura instinctivement. Dokho ferma les paupières et croisa les bras derrière sa tête : autant se reposer un peu puisqu'il en avait l'occasion.

**###**

Arrivé dans son temple, Ayoros se précipita vers son armure. Celle-ci se mit automatiquement à rayonner en sentant son porteur approcher. Le grec s'accroupit près d'elle et posa une main sur le métal froid.

« Tu dois m'aider, demanda-t-il. S'il te plait, je dois comprendre. »

L'armure du Sagittaire sembla hésiter, puis soudain une image apparut dans l'esprit d'Ayoros. Il était en face de Shura, lui faisant un signe du bras. Shura s'approcha avec un léger sourire. Ayoros fronça soudain les sourcils : l'espagnol n'était pas plus petit que lui. Alors qui était cet homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui portait l'armure du Capricorne ?

L'homme serra le bras du grec, l'entraînant à sa suite. Le cœur d'Ayoros se mit à battre plus vite, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Le regard chaud de cet homme lui faisait plaisir : il n'y avait bien qu'avec lui qu'il se permettait d'être ouvert.

Mais comment savait-il cela ? Intrigué malgré tout, il suivit le Capricorne. Ils descendirent jusqu'aux arènes où d'autres ors se trouvaient déjà. Ayoros reconnut Dokho, ainsi que Shion, mais qui avaient l'air très jeunes. Le grec ouvrit de grands yeux : avait-il devant lui la génération précédente de chevaliers ? Cela signifiait donc qu'il s'agissait des souvenirs de l'armure du Sagittaire, souvenirs qui venaient directement de Sisyphe. Son prédécesseur et celui de Shura semblaient bien s'entendre, alors d'où pouvait venir l'inimité de l'armure du Capricorne ?

D'autres images, assez rapides, lui parvinrent. Des entraînements, des missions, un carnet écrit à la plume, des pleurs, des sourires, une immense bibliothèque. Ayoros était abasourdi par toutes les émotions qu'il était capable de ressentir au travers de son armure.

Mais soudain, comme elle était venue, sa vision se brouilla et le grec se retrouva à nouveau par terre, la main posée sur sa cloth, le cœur battant et les yeux brillants.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais merci ! » s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Il sortit en trombe de son temple et courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque de celui du Grand Pope. Shion était assis sur une chaise, plongé dans un manuscrit ancien qui s'effritait un peu sous ses doigts.

« Bonsoir Ayoros, fit Shion sans relever la tête. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Retrouver le carnet de Sisyphe. »

L'atlante releva les yeux et fixa le grec qui fouillait une étagère. Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Il y a des milliers de livres, ici.

-Mon armure m'a montré où Sisyphe l'avait mis. »

Shion tressaillit et faillit déchirer le document qu'il tenait. Il le reposa sur ses genoux et siffla :

« Tu as demandé à ton armure de te montrer ses souvenirs ?

-Je lui ai demandé l'aide que vous m'avez refusé, rétorqua Ayoros.

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? fit l'atlante avec agacement. Regarde dans quel état est Shura !

-Justement, je dois l'aider et je n'y arriverai qu'en sachant ce que me reproche son armure ! »

Shion plissa les yeux. Finalement, un document se détacha de la bibliothèque et flotta face au grec qui s'en saisit, un air surpris au visage.

« Plus vite tu sauras de quoi il en retourne, mieux ça vaudra, grogna le Grand Pope.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas donné dès le départ, demanda soudain Ayoros.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le chercherais, répondit honnêtement l'atlante. Et mon rôle n'est pas de tout révéler de la vie privée des chevaliers d'Athéna.

-Merci beaucoup, Shion. »

Pour toute réponse, le Grand Pope se replongea dans sa lecture tandis qu'Ayoros emportait le carnet de Sisyphe avec lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. ^^

Petite info : comme je passe mes partiels mardi, mercredi et jeudi prochain, il y a de gros risques que je ne puisse pas poster la suite... :(

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 7**

Ayoros avait préféré ne pas retourner voir Shura avant d'avoir lu le carnet de Sisyphe. Il avait traversé le temple du Capricorne à toute vitesse avant de s'affaler sur son lit, tremblant d'anticipation.

Le carnet était composé de feuilles de parchemin reliées, cousues à une couverture de cuir brun. Ayoros caressa du doigt la peau devenue rêche avec le temps. Il l'ouvrit et contempla l'écriture étroite et rapide de son prédécesseur. Il avait rédigé le carnet en grec ancien et Ayoros dut rappeler à sa mémoire les cours que Shion lui avait donnés, ainsi qu'à Saga, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Les premiers mots étaient tracés avec peu d'adresse et hésitation. Ayoros eut un sourire attendri : Sisyphe n'avait que onze ans lorsqu'il avait commencé à le rédiger ! Il choisit un passage au hasard, curieux.

« _… et il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas son prénom. Comme il est espagnol, je lui ai raconté l'histoire du Cid de Corneille. Il était content comme tout, et moi aussi parce que je n'avais encore jamais lu de livre à quelqu'un. Quand j'ai terminé, il a dit qu'il voulait être exactement pareil que le Cid de Corneille, pour bien savoir se battre. Alors on a décidé qu'il s'appellerait El Cid, comme le héros._ »

Ayoros survola d'autres pages. Sisyphe racontait comment il avait accueilli ses futurs compagnons d'arme, leurs débuts, avec les larmes et les blessures, son amitié avec le jeune espagnol qui avait décidé lui-même de se nommer El Cid, leurs entrainements en commun, la volonté de fer du Capricorne, son désir d'affuter Excalibur à son paroxysme. Ayoros se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu lui-même écrire ce carnet, au mot près. Sauf qu'il était mort bien avant d'avoir vécu une longue amitié avec Shura. Il ne les exprimait pas directement, mais le grec pouvait percevoir les émotions de Sisyphe lorsqu'il avait tracé ces lignes. Un lien éternel qu'il avait laissé pour son successeur. Ayoros se sentit tout d'un coup très fier de porter l'armure du Sagittaire.

Il revint à sa lecture : Sisyphe allait-il expliquer pourquoi l'armure du Capricorne lui en voulait tant ?

Pendant plusieurs pages, il n'en fut pas mention. Au contraire, l'amitié qu'il y avait entre les deux chevaliers ressemblait à celle que Shion et Dokho avaient tissée. Ayoros eut un soupir désespéré. Il ne trouverait jamais la réponse. Comment pourrait-il aider Shura ?

Soudain, son regard accrocha quelque chose sur la page. Comme un léger cercle de couleur plus claire, sur le parchemin. De la pluie ? Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule tache…

Ayoros se raidit. Les quelques lignes qui la précédaient ne purent que confirmer son soupçon :

« _Il est mort. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'étais même pas à côté de lui. J'ai juste senti son cosmos s'éteindre d'un seul coup. Le pire, c'est qu'il a souffert. Il a essayé de me retrouver et moi je n'ai rien fait pour lui. Pire, j'ai signé son arrêt de mort. Athéna était à mes côtés et m'a pris dans ses bras. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Continue ce pour quoi il s'est sacrifié, m'a-t-elle dit. Lorsque je suis allé lui rendre un dernier hommage, à son temple, son armure m'a repoussé. Elle m'en veut tellement… Au moins autant que je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas cherché à lui expliquer. J'ai fui. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter le Capricorne. Dire que je lui avais dit que nous aurions tout de temps, lorsqu'il est venu me parler ! J'aurais dû le retenir, j'aurais dû lui avouer… Je ne peux qu'espérer à présent que nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie. _»

La larme avait coulé à ce moment-là. La suite n'était que de brefs propos militaires sans grand intérêt. Ayoros ferma les yeux, désolé. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte et Aiolia apparut.

« Je suis allé directement dans le temple de Shura mais Dokho m'a dit qu'il te remplaçait, expliqua son cadet.

-Je l'ai trouvé. Le carnet de Sisyphe, ajouta Ayoros.

-Tu as la réponse alors ? »

Le grec acquiesça et tendit le manuscrit à son frère. Aiolia le parcourut brièvement avant de relever la tête.

« Ils étaient amants ?

-Non.

-Pourtant Sisyphe avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

-C'était en 1743, ce genre de relation était perçue comme immorale, murmura Ayoros en refermant le carnet. Chacun devait craindre la réaction de l'autre. »

Aiolia s'assit à côté de son aîné et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne te savais pas si fin psychologue, déclara le Lion. A moins que tu ne sois dans la même situation. »

Ayoros haussa un sourcil circonspect et fixa son cadet.

« Ne commets pas la même bêtise que Sisyphe et parle-lui, conseilla Aiolia.

-Comment tu as su ?

-La façon dont tu le regardes. Marine m'a dit que je faisais pareil avec elle. »

Le Sagittaire éclata de rire.

« Il faudra que je pense à remercier ma future belle-sœur alors ! »

Aiolia rit à son tour. Ayoros se détendit dans ses bras et chuchota :

« Merci petit frère. »

**###**

Dokho entrouvrit un œil. Un mince rayon de soleil passait par la fenêtre. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Il contempla un instant Aphrodite qui dormait profondément, affalé sur sa chaise, un coude posé sur un accoudoir et la tête renversée en arrière. Le chinois esquissa un sourire avant de survoler la pièce du regard. Quelque chose l'avait sorti de sa somnolence. Dokho se fiait entièrement à ses sens affutés et continua de chercher. Un froissement de draps le ramena à Shura. L'espagnol se réveillait !

Dokho se leva et s'approcha du Capricorne. Ce dernier battit lentement des paupières.

« Bon retour parmi nous, jeune homme, fit le chevalier de la Balance à voix basse. Comment tu te sens ?

-Cassé, chuchota Shura qui venait d'apercevoir Aphrodite endormi.

-Repose-toi encore un peu. Je vais aller prévenir Shion. »

L'espagnol acquiesça avant de replonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Dokho sortit du temple en silence et monta vers celui du Pope. Il se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque, certain d'y trouver Shion. A sa grande surprise, il n'y était pas. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du chinois : après plus de deux-cent ans, l'atlante avait-il décidé de changer ses habitudes ? Dokho chercha le cosmos de son ami et le trouva non loin du temple. Il le rejoignit dans le jardin qui jouxtait ses appartements. Shion était assis à même le sol, ses yeux roses fixant un point devant lui.

« Bonjour, fit-il lorsque le chinois fut près de lui.

-Shura est réveillé. Je lui ai dit de se rendormir. As-tu trouvé quelque chose dans la bibliothèque ?

-Rien du tout.

-Tu sais, on a pas eu le temps de fouiller tous les ouvrages qu'il y a, tenta Dokho.

-Mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Si Shura était resté dans le coma encore quelques jours, j'aurais peut-être trouvé une solution. Maintenant qu'il a repris connaissance, je vais devoir intervenir avant que son armure ne s'en prenne à nouveau à lui.

-Tu l'as pourtant convaincue de ne plus lui faire de mal, s'étonna le chinois.

-Uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix sur le moment ! riposta Shion avec un mouvement d'humeur.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de leur lien ? » s'enquit son ami avec une voix douce.

L'atlante ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je vais utiliser la relation particulière que j'ai avec les armures pour briser ce qu'ils ont construit, murmura-t-il enfin. Ça sera d'autant plus difficile que ni Shura ni son armure ne l'accepteront.

-Tu y arriveras ?

-Oui. Ce n'est vraiment pas ça qui m'inquiète.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Shion soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il voulait gagner du temps.

« Quand j'étais à Jamir pour ma formation, commença-t-il, j'avais pour tâche de réparer les armures endommagées. En donnant mon sang pour les reformer, j'ai eu accès à leurs souvenirs. J'ai voulu me servir d'elles pour assouvir ma soif de savoir et de puissance. »

Dokho fronça les sourcils. Shion poursuivit :

« Oui, de puissance, répéta-t-il en voyant l'air circonspect de son ami. Je me sentais fort, à pouvoir ainsi tout savoir des chevaliers qui avaient porté ces armures. Un jour, quelqu'un est venu me voir. Il voulait que je me joigne à lui pour contrôler la vie des hommes. Cet homme était Rune du Balrog, le spectre d'Hadès en charge des livres qui contiennent l'histoire de l'humanité. »

Le chinois tressaillit. Il ne connaissait rien de cette histoire et à voir le visage soucieux de Shion, elle était difficile à raconter.

« J'ai failli accepter de le suivre, mais l'armure de mon maître s'est interposée. Elle m'a montré autre chose que la souffrance des chevaliers : elle m'a montré la joie de soutenir des compagnons, le plaisir d'avoir des amis chers sur lesquels on peut compter. J'ai refusé l'offre de Rune et il a voulu me faire payer. »

Il releva soudain ses cheveux et Dokho aperçut à la base de son crâne une gigantesque cicatrice qui couvrait toute la nuque de l'atlante. Interdit, le chinois posa avec précaution un doigt sur la peau abîmée de son ami.

« Par Athéna… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-J'ai été proche de la mort ce jour-là, éluda Shion en remettant ses cheveux en place. Ce sont les armures qui m'ont sauvé, en empêchant mon sang de trop s'échapper de ma blessure, jusqu'à ce que mon maître me vienne en aide. Depuis ce jour, il y a quelque chose que je partage avec les cloths de tous les chevaliers. Une confiance mutuelle, si tu préfères.

-C'est pour ça que tu as la possibilité de voir les souvenirs des armures sans en être affecté ? »

Shion acquiesça.

« Si je décide de briser le lien qui est en train de tuer Shura, je perdrais alors la confiance des armures. En trahir une, c'est toutes les trahir. Elles ont été mes confidentes et mes amies pendant toute ma vie, c'est difficile de se dire que je ne les entendrai plus jamais. »

Dokho garda le silence, se doutant que Shion n'avait pas fini de se confier. Finalement, l'atlante avoua dans un souffle :

« Mu aura alors l'entière charge des armures. Tout ce qui me reste de mon rôle de chevalier me sera enlevé. Je ne serai plus que le Grand Pope, rien de plus.

-C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

-Kanon pourra à nouveau me traiter de vieux débris, comme ça » railla Shion en baissant les yeux.

Dokho hésita un instant avant de prendre son ami par les épaules. Bien qu'un peu raide, l'atlante se laissa faire. Le chinois eut un sourire : Shion semblait avoir décidé de le surprendre, aujourd'hui.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit un jour que bien que d'une ethnie différente, je n'étais qu'un être humain, déclara le Grand Pope comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

-Et je suis heureux d'être celui avec qui tu laisses tomber le masque, Shion.

-Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce que je me jette sur toi comme tu le faisais lorsque nous étions enfants, rétorqua l'atlante.

-Tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir fait tomber dans les escaliers ? Tu as la rancune tenace ! s'exclama Dokho en riant.

-Doux crétin » riposta tranquillement l'atlante en esquissant un sourire.

**###**

Peur. Peur affreuse. Peur irrépressible. Peur irraisonnée. Mal. Un mal diffus. Un mal ancré profondément en elle. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Ce devait être de sa faute. Forcément. Il l'a déjà fait souffrir, pourquoi pas encore ? Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Pas cette fois. Pas de nouveau. Elle le tuerait si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit. Tant pis pour la promesse faite au réparateur. Tant pis pour le sang versé. La trahison ne peut être payée que par la mort. La vengeance n'a pas de prix. Même si il est démesurément élevé. Même si cela signifie enlever la vie à un porteur. Même si cela impose de se battre contre une congénère. Elle le protègerait, à n'importe quel prix et par n'importe quel moyen.

L'aura s'éleva autour d'elle, malfaisante de jalousie.


	9. Chapter 9

Finalement, dans ma grande mansuétude (ahem...) j'ai finalement posté la suite ! :p

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture et à mes reviewers ! ;)

...

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 8**

Saga regardait le siège vide avec un regard froid. Quand Shion lui avait demandé de le remplacer, il avait hésité à accepter. Finalement, il s'était laissé convaincre. Mais une fois dans le bureau, il avait catégoriquement refusé de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le fauteuil du Grand Pope, même s'il devait rester debout toute la journée. Il avait tenu bon, malgré son envie de se reposer. Excédé, Kanon lui avait ramené une vieille chaise en rotin qu'il gardait au troisième temple, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Au moins elle servira à quelque chose ! » avait grincé le Marina.

Saga avait accepté la chaise, mais il l'avait laissée au milieu de la salle. Hors de question qu'il s'installe à la table qu'il avait usurpée autrefois. Quand son frère s'en était rendu compte, il l'avait traité de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Ce qui faisait beaucoup, surtout que Kanon était très créatif. Finalement, il avait laissé Saga se débrouiller seul. La journée était passée et Saga, voyant que Shion travaillait toujours dans la bibliothèque, avait décidé de passer la nuit sur place. Il s'était réveillé en sentant le cosmos de Dokho approcher, mais celui-ci s'était éloigné vers les jardins.

Le grec fit craquer sa nuque en fermant les yeux. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait une tonne de paperasse à régler à la place de Shion, mais il ne s'agissait que d'affaires peu urgentes. Saga servait surtout de remplaçant provisoire, le temps que l'atlante trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Saga fut tiré de ses pensées par un sifflement strident. Il bondit de sa chaise avec un brin d'affolement, avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait du téléphone. Le dernier en date avait rendu l'âme et le nouvel appareil, bien que possédant plus de fonctionnalités que l'ancien, avait une sonnerie abominable. Saga rejoignit le bureau à toute vitesse afin d'abréger le calvaire et décrocha.

« Sanctuaire, palais du Pope.

-Saga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau de Shion ? »

Le Gémeau ferma les yeux. Saori. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle appelle quand Shion n'était pas là ?

« Saga ? répéta la jeune femme.

-Je remplace notre Grand Pope pour quelques temps, répondit prudemment le grec.

-Il est malade ?

-Non, nous avons juste un souci avec une armure.

-Mu ne pouvait pas s'en charger ?

-Malheureusement non.

-Et quel est le problème ? »

Saga soupira : Shion était tellement à l'aise dans des cas comme celui-ci ! Lui-même était gêné : Athéna avait toujours laissé ses chevaliers vivre leur vie sans chercher à savoir tout se qui se passait, du moment qu'ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible. S'il y avait bien une personne apte à en parler à la jeune déesse, c'était bien le Grand Pope. Saga se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Shura se fait attaquer par son armure à cause d'un lien trop puissant qui s'est crée entre lui et la cloth du Capricorne.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta Saori.

-Pour le moment il est dans son temple. Nous veillons sur lui. Shion recherche des informations et je reste dans son bureau au cas où.

-Je vois. J'avais pensé revenir quelques jours au Sanctuaire d'ici un mois ou deux, mais je vais précipiter ma visite. Je prends le premier avion, je devrais être là en soirée. Dis bien à Shion de ne rien tenter tant que je ne suis pas arrivée, il aura certainement besoin du soutien d'un cosmos puissant.

-Très bien, Athéna. Je ferais préparer vos quartiers ainsi que ceux de vos compagnons.

-Merci Saga. »

La jeune femme raccrocha sans plus attendre. Au bout du fil, Saga sourit : il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé par rapport à ce qu'il craignait, en fin de compte.

**###**

Assis sur un rocher, devant la tour qui surplombait le paysage, Mu respirait avec délice l'air frais de Jamir. Même si sa vie était au Sanctuaire, le Tibet lui manquait énormément. Ses montagnes effilées comme des poignards, ses fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes, son silence presque religieux faisaient de cet endroit un havre de sérénité. Tout comme son maître, il aimait venir se ressourcer et méditer ici. Mu ferma les yeux, profitant un peu plus du calme environnant.

Il n'avait pas souvent été à Jamir avec son maître. Shion était toujours très occupé et même s'il prenait toujours le temps de venir le voir chaque jour, ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, glanées comme il pouvait entre deux dossiers. A vrai dire, la seule fois où ils étaient venus ensemble dans la tour, c'était pour que Shion puisse faire découvrir l'endroit à son élève avant de le laisser faire seul son apprentissage. Il était resté avec lui pendant une semaine. C'avaient été sept jours fantastiques pendant lesquels Mu avait fait la connaissance des habitants du village le plus proche, chez qui il irait se ravitailler. Shion lui avait fait découvrir les endroits les plus beaux de la montagne, les rivières qui se teintaient d'argent, les rochers d'où il pourrait observer les animaux sans se faire voir. Quand son maître avait dû repartir au Sanctuaire, Mu n'avait rien pu lui dire. Il venait de passer les plus beaux jours de sa vie et ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Maintenant qu'il était en mesure de le faire, il se jura de revenir à Jamir avec son maître, comme lors de cette merveilleuse semaine.

Comme s'il était en accord avec lui, Shion le contacta soudain par télépathie.

_Mu ? _

_Bonjour maître_, répondit le jeune homme.

_Shura s'est réveillé_, annonça l'ancien Bélier. _Saga vient de m'avertir que Saori va venir au Sanctuaire ce soir. Vous avez encore jusqu'à la fin de la journée, après je voudrais que vous rentriez._

_Bien sûr. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à la bibliothèque ?_

_Non. Je vais encore continuer les recherches, mais je doute fort du résultat. _

Mu resta silencieux un moment avant de demander :

_Vous avez déjà une solution, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, mais elle ne me plaît pas._

_Ce sera dangereux ?_

_Oui. _

_Pour Shura et vous ?_

Shion préféra ne rien répondre. Le tibétain ferma les yeux.

_Je vous fais confiance, maître. Nous allons revenir dès que possible avec Egidio._

_Très bien. Merci Mu_, ajouta Shion.

Soudain, Mu sentit des bras puissants entourer sa taille.

« Bonjour toi, lui chuchota Egidio.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux. Désolé pour hier…

-De m'avoir sauté dessus ou de t'être arrêté ? se moqua l'atlante.

-Tu me donnes envie de finir ce que j'ai commencé, susurra Egidio en embrassant la nuque de son amant.

-J'aimerais bien aussi, mais ce sera pour plus tard, riposta le Bélier. Shura s'est réveillé, nous devons rentrer au Sanctuaire avant ce soir.

-Il va bien ? s'inquiéta l'italien.

-Je ne sais pas, mais mon maître m'aurait dit s'il y avait eu des complications.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? chuchota le Cancer en serrant son amant un peu plus contre lui.

-Des pizzas surgelées devant une partie de poker au lieu d'un dîner en tête à tête avec moi, répondit Mu en déposant un baiser sur le nez d'Egidio. Allez, ne trainons pas. »

L'italien hocha la tête et suivit le Bélier dans la tour de Jamir.

**###**

Après avoir contacté Mu, Shion était retourné à la bibliothèque du treizième temple, accompagné par Dokho. C'était le chinois qui l'avait finalement convaincu de continuer à chercher jusqu'à l'arrivée de Saori.

« Dis-moi, tu crois que l'inventaire des travaux d'Héphaïstos pourrait t'aider ? demanda Dokho en feuilletant un livre.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Et l'histoire de la fabrication du plomb ?

-Non plus. Dokho, sérieusement, tu essayes de m'aider ? » se moqua Shion en levant le nez de son manuscrit.

Le chinois éclata de rire.

« Je suis grillé. J'essaye de te changer les idées avant ce soir, tout simplement. Et comme je doute qu'une sortie à Athènes soit d'actualité, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Shion se détourna en secouant la tête, mais ne put cacher son sourire à son ami. Dokho reprit la lecture des tranches des livres avec application. Bientôt, il fut obligé de prendre le tabouret de la bibliothèque pour continuer son exploration. Mais finalement, ce ne fut plus suffisant. Avec un soupir agacé, le chinois prit appui sur le rebord d'une planche et se hissa sur une étagère, en équilibre instable, pour poursuivre sa fouille. Un grincement retentit, faisant se retourner Shion.

« Fais attention, le bois est complètement mangé par les thermites.

-Merci du cons… » commença Dokho avant que la planche où il était appuyé ne s'effrite totalement sous son pied.

Il tomba à la renverse dans un cri, emportant avec lui plusieurs dizaines de livres. Shion accouru et s'exclama :

« Dokho, ça va ?

-Aie… grimaça le chinois en se redressant. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais monter sur ces étagères.

-Avec plaisir. Surtout qu'il va falloir remettre les livres en place » ajouta l'atlante avec un sourire.

Dokho éclata de rire et voulut se redresser, mais une douleur au bas du dos le fit grincer des dents. Il avait survécu à une – non, deux ! - Guerres Saintes, et voilà qu'il se faisait avoir par une bibliothèque miteuse…

« Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Shion. Allez, je vais t'aider.

-Trop aimable ! » grommela Dokho.

Shion souleva le chinois et le fit sortir de la salle. Dokho se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements du Grand Pope. Il leva un sourcil, intrigué, et demanda :

« On va où ?

-Je veux vérifier que tu n'as rien. Tu t'es quand même pris la moitié de l'étagère sur le dos !

-Je vais bien, je t'assure ! riposta Dokho en essayant de cacher une grimace.

-Bien sûr, et moi je danse la polka les yeux fermés.

-C'est vrai ? demanda le chinois avec un clin d'œil.

-Evidemment que non, soupira Shion. Allez, fais-moi voir ça. »

Il fit asseoir son ami sur une chaise et attendit qu'il enlève sa tunique. Dokho se raidit instantanément et se mordilla les lèvres. L'atlante croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te soigne.

-C'est pas ça, marmonna le chinois, mal à l'aise.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Enlève ton vêtement que je t'examine.

-Non. »

Le ton abrupte de Dokho surprit Shion. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, aucun d'eux ne voulant baisser les yeux le premier. Le Grand Pope plissa les yeux, puis appela :

« Saga ! »

Le grec apparut peu après, étonné.

« Oui ?

-Ramène Dokho chez lui » ordonna Shion avec un ton cassant, avant de sortir de la pièce sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Saga se tourna vers le chinois et lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-J'ai encore fait une bêtise, je crois, expliqua Dokho en se tenant le dos. Aide-moi à me relever, tu veux ? »

Le Gémeau obtempéra sans dire un mot. Tandis qu'ils sortaient du treizième temple, Dokho poussa un soupir, attristé. Shion allait lui en vouloir, mais il n'avait pas pu. Pas encore.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Pour fêter le retour du beau temps je vous offre la suite ! ^^

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à mes lecteurs-reviewers pour leurs messages qui m'encouragent à continuer ! Bises à tous ! ;)

...

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 9**

Shura se sentait épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il avait bien essayé de suivre l'ordre de Dokho, à savoir de se reposer, mais il n'avait pu que somnoler. La présence d'Aphrodite, à côté de lui, l'apaisait étrangement. Comme si le fait d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui empêcherait son armure de lui parler.

Il frissonna en repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé. Nul doute qu'à présent, il allait devoir faire face à certaines choses qui ne lui plairaient pas. Les questions de ses camarades, notamment. La raison pour laquelle il allait si mal. Shura n'avait jamais fui devant ses responsabilités, mais là… Il y avait trop à gérer d'un seul coup, émotionnellement parlant. Il soupira doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller le suédois qui dormait paisiblement.

Un cosmos s'approcha de son temple. L'espagnol fronça brièvement les sourcils en reconnaissant celui d'Ayoros. Il referma les yeux avant que le grec ne fasse son entrée. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et de lui expliquer. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

Le Sagittaire s'installa sur la chaise laissée par Dokho et se cala contre le dossier, l'air songeur. Intrigué, Shura entrouvrit les paupières afin d'observer ce que faisait Ayoros. Ce dernier se mordillait un ongle avec acharnement, le regard vague.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé » chuchota-t-il enfin.

L'espagnol ouvrit complètement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit.

« Comment tu as su ?

-Tu le faisais, les soirs où tu dormais dans mon temple quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je faisais mine de ne pas te voir pour ne pas te gêner. Comment tu te sens ?

-Patraque, avoua Shura.

-Qui ne le serait pas, après ce que tu as subi, commenta Ayoros. J'en ai eu un aperçu et je me demande comment tu as pu tenir tout ce temps. Car ça fait longtemps que ça dure, n'est-ce pas ?

-Trois mois, répondit le Capricorne en baissant les yeux.

-J'ai une seule question à te poser. »

Shura releva la tête, prêt à subir les foudres de son aîné.

« Si tu n'en as parlé à personne, c'est parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en nous ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua l'espagnol, stupéfait par l'interrogation d'Ayoros. Non, c'est que… Je ne voulais pas en parler.

-Et ton armure a voulu te venir en aide » compléta le Sagittaire.

Shura acquiesça.

« C'est peut-être décalé de dire ça, mais elle m'a vraiment aidé.

-Selon le Grand Pope, vous avez forgé un lien qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être, fit le grec. L'esprit de ton armure est trop lourd pour que tu puisses le supporter plus longtemps.

-Je vois. Elle me montrait ses souvenirs, ajouta-t-il doucement. Elle semblait heureuse de me les faire partager mais en même temps très triste.

-Tu voyais un homme revêtant mon armure, non ? Plus grand que moi, les cheveux plus longs…

-Oui, répondit Shura en ouvrant de grands yeux. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il s'agit de Sisyphe, mon prédécesseur. Shura, quand ton armure a commencé à vouloir s'imposer à toi, est-ce que c'est quand tu pensais à moi d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Je ne sais pas, en te remémorant nos entraînements, nos goûters… »

L'espagnol se sentit rougir mais hocha la tête. Ayoros poussa un soupir.

« Tu dois savoir quelque chose. Quand tu t'es évanoui hier et que le Grand Pope est intervenu, ton armure m'a attaqué. »

Le Capricorne fronça les sourcils, mais attendit la suite.

« J'ai fait des recherches et il se trouve que l'inimité de ton armure envers les porteurs du Sagittaire date de Sisyphe et El Cid, les précédents chevaliers du Sagittaire et du Capricorne. Sais-tu comment est mort El Cid, Shura ?

-Non.

-En allant sauver Sisyphe d'une mort certaine.

-Tu veux dire que depuis, mon armure ne supporte pas les Sagittaires ? s'étonna l'espagnol. Parce que mon prédécesseur s'est sacrifié pour sauver un camarade ?

-Il y a encore autre chose… C'est une hypothèse, marmonna Ayoros, subitement gêné.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce qu'en replongeant dans les souvenirs de ton armure, tu as senti qu'El Cid avait des sentiments pour Sisyphe ? »

Shura détourna les yeux, refusant de croiser ceux du grec.

« Cela expliquerait tout, reprit le Sagittaire d'une voix douce. En tout cas, Sisyphe aimait El Cid. Il l'aimait passionnément. »

Cette fois, le Capricorne se tourna vers Ayoros.

« Attends… Tu insinues que mon armure est _jalouse_ ?

-Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

-Mais enfin, c'est une armure ! rétorqua Shura.

-Capable de torturer mentalement son porteur, d'avoir des souvenirs et de ressentir des émotions, effectivement, riposta Ayoros.

-Vu comme ça… »

Les deux chevaliers restèrent silencieux un long moment, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant rompre ce moment de calme. Le grec reprit finalement la parole.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, hier.

-Ça ne se reproduira plus, déclara Shura. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Pas moi, rétorqua calmement Ayoros. C'est certes très égoïste de ma part, mais s'il ne s'était rien passé, je n'aurais pas réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi. »

L'espagnol s'arrêta complètement de respirer : avait-il seulement bien entendu ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Le grec se mordilla les lèvres mais continua :

« Sisyphe n'a pas eu la même chance que moi.

-Laquelle ? osa demander Shura, à voix basse.

-Celle de pouvoir avouer à la personne qu'on aime à quel point la vie est belle à ses côtés. »

Le Capricorne resta sidéré. Si c'était son imagination, elle était très fertile.

« C'est la plus belle déclaration que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie ! s'écria soudain Aphrodite, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et qui avait suivi toute la conversation sans que ses camarades s'en aperçoivent. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour répondre, Shura ? »

L'espagnol piqua un far monumental et s'apprêta à lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires lorsqu'une aura haineuse les enveloppa soudain. La cloth du Capricorne apparut au pied du lit, entre Shura et Ayoros, brillante de colère.

_Tu ne t'approcheras pas plus de lui !_ rugit-elle si fort que même le Sagittaire et le Poisson l'entendirent.

« Arrête ! la supplia l'espagnol. Laisse-le tranquille ! »

L'armure resta sourde à ses appels, augmentant son cosmos avec brusquerie.

« Ayoros, va te mettre à l'abri ! cria Aphrodite.

-Hors de question !

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Elle veut te tuer !

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser plus longtemps cette armure dicter sa loi ! » rétorqua le grec en appelant son armure.

Le Sagittaire apparut devant lui, sa flèche pointée sur le Capricorne. La colère de cette dernière augmenta encore plus, imitée par son homologue. Les deux cosmos remplirent la pièce en quelques instants, s'affrontant dans un combat silencieux mais extrêmement brutal. Des étincelles d'électricité statique parcouraient l'air, claquant comme des fouets et projetant des flammèches bleues.

Au moment où le Capricorne allait véritablement attaquer le Sagittaire, Shion apparut et retint de justesse le cosmos de la cloth.

« Non ! » rugit-il en direction de l'armure, luttant pour garder le contrôle de l'aura meurtrière.

_Laisse-moi tuer celui à cause de qui tout est arrivé ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'en ai le droit !_

« Ta vengeance est justifiée, mais je ne te laisserai pas tuer un de mes compagnons » riposta l'atlante en secouant la tête.

_Cesse de t'interposer, réparateur, ou tu subiras toi aussi ma colère_, le prévint l'armure.

« Capricorne, tu es la mieux placée pour savoir qu'un chevalier ne laisse jamais tomber un coéquipier, répondit doucement Shion. Tu as su faire abstraction de ton passé avec chaque porteur, alors pourquoi ne peux-tu faire de même aujourd'hui ? »

_Et que ferais-tu, si on t'enlevait la personne qui t'es la plus chère ?_ cingla la cloth. _Si on t'arrachait ta seule raison de vivre ? Dis-moi, réparateur, que ferais-tu ?_

Shion resta silencieux. Le cosmos de l'armure se renforça à nouveau.

_Tu penses comme moi. Alors laisse-moi assouvir ma vengeance._

« Je t'ai déjà dit non. »

_Dans ce cas, je dois me débarrasser de toi._

L'atlante tressaillit en sentant le cosmos doré se tourner non plus vers Ayoros, mais vers lui.

« Grand Pope ! cria le grec avec un cri d'effroi. Ne restez pas là ! Sans armure, c'est de la folie !

-Je n'abandonnerai personne, Ayoros ! Personne ! » rétorqua Shion en plissant les yeux.

Mais malgré sa volonté de fer, il sentait ses forces faiblir. Il serra les dents en sentant une entaille s'ouvrir sur son bras. Tout comme Shura lorsqu'il avait tenté de résister à son armure, il allait être blessé par le cosmos du Capricorne.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Leurs armures sur le dos, Aiolia, Camus, Milo, Shaka, Kanon et Dokho apparurent.

« Nos armures ont senti une menace, commença Milo.

-Bon sang, Shion ! s'écria le chinois en voyant le corps de son ami se couvrir d'entailles.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? siffla Kanon.

-Shaka, préviens Mu ! ordonna Camus en comprenant que Shion ne pouvait se permettre de leur parler sans être déconcentré. Tout de suite ! »

L'hindou hocha la tête, refermant ses paupières qu'il avait ouvertes sous le coup de la surprise. Il retrouva le cosmos de son ami et l'appela : _Mu, nous avons besoin de toi !_ Le Bélier apparut peu après en compagnie d'Egidio, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que… Maître ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la scène.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? » demanda Dokho.

L'atlante plissa les yeux et réfléchit rapidement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'intervenir, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais on ne va pas laisser faire ça sans réagir ! protesta Kanon, se doutant que son frère n'avait aucune envie de devenir le prochain Pope.

-Il y a déjà assez d'inimité entre deux armures sans en plus ajouter les nôtres dans leur conflit, expliqua Mu. Seul le cosmos d'un dieu pourrait arranger ça.

-Athéna ne doit arriver que ce soir ! intervint le chinois.

-Au risque de paraître con, Star Hill, c'est pas là où on peut contacter les dieux ? interrogea le Cancer.

-J'y vais, décida le Bélier. Tant pis pour le protocole, on n'a pas le temps.

-Autre chose ? demanda Camus.

-Allez rassurer les argents et les bronzes, leurs armures doivent aussi réagir à tout ce cosmos. On n'a pas besoin d'un vent de panique dans le Sanctuaire ! répondit Mu avant de disparaître brusquement.

-Bon, fit Camus, prenant d'un seul coup la direction des opérations. Shaka, Dokho, vous allez rester ici au cas où il y aurait besoin de contacter rapidement l'un de nous. Milo, Egidio, Aiolia, vous allez voir chez les bronzes. Aphrodite, Kanon et moi irons chez les argents.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse mon frère ici ! s'écria le Lion.

-Et moi Shura ! ajouta l'italien.

-Écoutez, moins il y aura de monde ici, mieux ça vaudra ! siffla le français. Tout le monde dehors ! »

Shion aurait voulu remercier Camus, mais il devait maintenir toute son attention sur son combat contre la cloth du Capricorne. Les regards inquiets d'Ayoros, Shura et Dokho faisaient battre son cœur plus vite : que se passerait-il s'il n'arrivait pas à maintenir le statu quo avec l'armure ? Il préféra ne pas y penser.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers. Désolée pour autant d'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ;)

**...**

**Cloth Memories – Chapitre 10**

Mu se téléporta à l'entrée du treizième temple et s'y engouffra en courant. Personne ne pouvait pénétrer à Star Hill par le biais d'un pouvoir psychique. L'atlante accéléra encore l'allure, priant pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

Le chemin qui menait à Star Hill était pavé de bloc de pierres à l'étrange couleur bleutée. Mu enregistra cette information inconsciemment, se dépêchant toujours vers la butte d'où il pourrait contacter Athéna.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur place, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris : il avait imaginé un lieu aménagé, avec des instruments d'observation et de mesure. Mais l'endroit était totalement vierge, parsemé d'herbes folles. Shion devait tellement avoir l'habitude de regarder le ciel qu'il voyait tout ce qu'il s'y passait du premier coup d'œil. Mu éleva son cosmos, comme lorsqu'il souhaitait contacter mentalement un camarade, et se remémora l'aura bienfaisante et protectrice de leur déesse afin de diriger son cosmos vers elle. La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire savoir :

_Mu du Bélier, que fais-tu dans ce lieu où seul le Pope est autorisé à entrer ?_ gronda la voix de la déesse dans son esprit.

_Mon maître a été obligé d'intervenir auprès de l'armure du Capricorne. Il a besoin de votre aide !_ s'écria l'atlante. _Jamais je ne me serai permis de venir ici si ce n'était pas urgent !_ ajouta-t-il avec un air légèrement offusqué.

Il y eu un bref instant de silence avant qu'Athéna ne dise :

_J'arrive. Tu as bien fait de me prévenir._

Mu hocha la tête puis tourna des talons et retourna à l'entrée de Star Hill. Pourvu que son maître ait eu la force nécessaire pour contenir le cosmos de l'armure ! Shion était certes très puissant, mais sans le concours d'un dieu, il lui serait impossible de résister. Mu sentit son ventre se nouer : il craignait de perdre à nouveau son maître et savait que si ce malheur arrivait, il en voudrait à l'armure du Capricorne pour le restant de sa vie…

**###**

Ils n'osaient pas bouger. Ils n'osaient rien dire. Ils étaient impuissants. Dokho serra les poings rageusement : Shura, Ayoros, Shaka et lui ne pouvaient qu'attendre et regarder. Et espérer que tout se passe bien, évidemment. Mais Shion faiblissait, il le sentait et l'armure aussi, sans aucun doute. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, avant ce jour, qu'une cloth pouvait être retorse, avec des sentiments, des souhaits… Il se surprit à se demander si la sienne avait un désir quelconque.

L'air devant eux tressaillit soudain, faisant sursauter Shion. Le Capricorne, sentant la faille, fit enfler d'un coup brusque son cosmos et le dirigea avec fureur sur l'atlante. Dokho entendit quelqu'un crier, avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui. Sans armure, Shion ne parviendrait jamais à accuser l'attaque !

Mais à la surprise de tous, le cosmos meurtrier s'arrêta juste devant l'atlante. Le souffle court, Shion se laissa tomber à terre, épuisé.

« Shion, tu vas bien ? s'écria le chinois en se précipitant près de son ami.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, grimaça le Grand Pope. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui a arrêté le cosmos de l'armure ?

-On dirait bien une intervention d'Athéna, commenta doctement Shaka en soulevant une paupière avec curiosité. Mu a dû réussir à la prévenir. »

Ayoros se précipita vers Shura et le prit dans ses bras avec soulagement.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

-Non… balbutia l'espagnol en se sentant rougir. Mais maintenant… qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour mon armure ? »

L'aura de la déesse contenait toujours le cosmos du Capricorne, qui lançait des éclairs de violence et de frustration. Shion se redressa avec l'aide de Dokho et dit d'une voix grave :

« Si Athéna me le permet, je vais utiliser sa force pour détruire définitivement le lien que toi et ta cloth vous partagez. »

Shura acquiesça lentement et jeta un regard désolé à son armure, qui ressemblait à un animal sauvage pris dans un piège et qui se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Il y a autre chose, reprit le Grand Pope. Pour que je puisse y arriver, il faut que l'un des deux tisseurs du lien consente à ce que je rompe leur travail. Et comme je doute que ton armure l'accepte, c'est à toi de vouloir le briser. »

Cette fois-ci, l'espagnol blêmit.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? marmonna-t-il.

-Ta mort, mais je doute que ça arrange quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus que je connais quelqu'un qui m'en voudrait à jamais, se moqua gentiment Shion en regardant Ayoros.

-Pourquoi crains-tu de rompre le lien ? demanda abruptement Shaka. Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? »

Shura le fusilla du regard, énervé. Cherchant à se justifier, l'hindou reprit en haussant les épaules :

« Il n'y a qu'en nommant ta peur que tu pourras t'en débarrasser… »

L'espagnol fit la moue puis se mit à débiter des phrases dans sa langue natale à toute vitesse :

« Preferío estar seguro de que me quieres, Ayoros… Soy estupido, lo sé, pero es así y no puedo cambiar algo sin tú ayuda. Mí armadura me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba y no quiero destruir nuestra relación si es para estar todavía soló despues.* »

Le chevalier de la Vierge en ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, tandis que Shura déclarait avec un ton narquois :

« Tu n'as jamais demandé à ce que je le dise en grec…

-Peu importe en quelle langue tu le dis, intervient Shion avec humeur. Mais es-tu réellement prêt à briser le lien ? Si tu n'en es pas certain, inutile d'essayer.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que je parlais espagnol, Shura ? demanda soudain Ayoros avec un sourire tendre. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, tu sais. Et je te le montrerai volontiers si je ne te savais pas pudique. »

Shion se tourna vers Dokho, tandis que Shura grommelait quelque chose entre ses dents, et marmonna :

« Je ne suis plus fait pour les histoires sentimentales à rebondissements… C'est pas compliqué pourtant de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, non ? »

Le chinois acquiesça vaguement, tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Je suis d'accord pour briser le lien, finit par soupirer l'espagnol. J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le regretter ! ajouta-t-il sévèrement. Que dois-je faire, Grand Pope ?

-Ne cherche pas à le retenir, laisse-le s'en aller, expliqua Shion. Je te préviens, ça sera difficile et douloureux, comme si on t'arrachait une partie de toi. »

Shura hocha la tête pensivement avant de déclarer :

« Allez-y. »

Shion fit signe à Dokho de s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers la cloth du Capricorne. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa Mu, qui était revenu sans que personne s'en aperçoive, et qui restait en retrait, prêt à intervenir. Ils s'adressèrent un bref signe de la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'armure en colère.

Shion se remémora ses propres expériences et chercha à l'aide de son cosmos le fil ténu qui reliait Shura et le Capricorne. Tant de fils étroits s'entrelaçaient dans la pièce, réunissant les chevaliers et les armures entre eux, qu'il lui fallut plusieurs instants avant de trouver le bon. Sentant que son rôle arrivait, Athéna entoura l'atlante de son cosmos. La remerciant mentalement, Shion entreprit de toucher le fil par la pensée, démêlant avec une lenteur extrême tous les brins qui le composaient.

Lorsqu'il sentit le lien se défaire petit à petit, Shura s'agrippa au bras d'Ayoros, lèvres plissées. Le grec le serra contre lui, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour aider l'espagnol.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas à m'en faire ? chuchota Shura.

-Nous n'avons jamais appris à parler de sentiments, répondit le grec avec un sourire. Quand on sent que quelque chose en nous change, on se tait et on espère. Généralement, les chevaliers n'ont pas une vie très longue, alors ça ne pose pas trop problème. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons un avenir devant nous… Autant en profiter pleinement, tu ne crois pas ? »

Voyant que Shura acquiesçait, Ayoros poursuivit :

« Et le mieux serait d'en profiter avec la personne qu'on aime. Alors si tu veux bien rester à mes côtés, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. »

L'espagnol serra un peu plus le bras du grec, la poitrine en feu.

« Par Athéna, ça fait mal…, murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, veux-tu ? »

Ayoros fit gonfler légèrement son cosmos et en entoura Shura, qui se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Merci, fit-il avec un soupir. Je ne la sens presque plus, ajouta-t-il avec un air de regret.

-Ta cloth ?

-Oui. Je sais qu'elle est quelque part en moi, mais c'est tout. C'est… comme avant » réalisa l'espagnol en ouvrant des yeux surpris.

Ils se tournèrent vers Shion, qui hocha la tête.

« C'est fini ? balbutia Shura.

-Pour toi oui, répondit l'atlante. Mais j'ai une dernière chose à faire : Mu, approche. »

Le Bélier s'avança vers son ancien maître, étonné.

« L'armure doit à présent te reconnaître comme réparateur, expliqua Shion. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'on appelle vulgairement « la marque de son âme » ?

-Oui, c'est l'essence même des cloths, si je me rappelle bien ce que vous m'aviez dit quand j'étais enfant ?

-C'est ça. Tu vas devoir mêler ton cosmos à cette essence. Si l'armure l'accepte, tu deviendras le nouveau réparateur. Tu auras à ton tour un lien privilégié avec les cloths et tu pourras mieux saisir ce qu'elles veulent de toi. »

Mu hocha la tête et commença à faire ce que Shion lui avait expliqué. Ce dernier retira lentement son propre cosmos de l'armure et s'éloigna de son disciple, le surveillant attentivement du regard.

Un peu indécis au début, le Bélier finit par saisir comment il devait s'y prendre. La cloth du Capricorne tressaillit à son approche : elle avait été blessée, trahie, humiliée et Mu ressentait toutes ses émotions de plein fouet.

_Je ne te veux pas de mal… Tu peux me faire confiance._

Un espoir désespéré, une envie de se raccrocher à quelqu'un… La cloth l'accepta avec gratitude et Mu mêla son cosmos à l'essence du Capricorne.

Shion poussa un soupir satisfait et déçu en même temps. Dokho lui lança un regard désolé auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules : il n'avait guère eu le choix sur la façon d'agir et avait fait pour le mieux. Au moins, il y avait toujours un réparateur auprès des armures et Shura était à présent hors de danger.

Quand Mu se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir découvert une nouvelle façon d'approcher les armures, Shion déclara :

« Bien, à présent tout est réglé. Ayoros, veille à ce que Shura se repose encore le reste de l'après-midi. Je vous ferai porter un déjeuner.

-Merci Grand Pope » fit le grec avec soulagement.

Les laissant seuls, Shaka, Mu, Dokho et Shion sortirent de la pièce et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du temple.

« Shaka, peux-tu aller prévenir les autres que tout va bien ? demanda le Grand Pope.

-Bien sûr, accepta l'hindou en s'éloignant.

-Mu, reprit Shion avec sérieux. A présent qu'une armure t'a accepté comme réparateur, toutes les autres feront de même. Il te faudra néanmoins être prudent car certaines peuvent avoir des réactions… étranges, disons.

-De quelle sorte ? s'enquit le Bélier, curieux.

-Du genre jalousie de ne pas avoir reconnu elle-même le nouveau réparateur, sourit Shion. Les armures, et en particulier celles des chevaliers d'or, apprécient d'être vues comme les meilleures. Elles ont leur orgueil, si tu préfères, et aiment avoir des responsabilités. Choisir un réparateur en est une de taille.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de le faire avec la cloth du Capricorne ?

-Exact. Elle a été sérieusement bousculée aujourd'hui et en lui montrant qu'elle est toujours vue comme avant, elle devrait être rassurée.

-Que c'est compliqué ! soupira Dokho.

-Si tu allais voir Egidio ? suggéra finalement Shion. Mais précise-lui bien de ne pas venir déranger Shura et Ayoros, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir pas mal de choses à se dire…

-Bien maître. Et merci… »

Une fois seuls, Shion se tourna vers Dokho et demanda :

« Je peux te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu veux bien m'aider à monter à mon temple ? Seul je n'y arriverai jamais ! » pouffa l'atlante en s'accrochant à l'épaule de son ami.

...

*Voici la traduction (j'espère correcte, mais vu mon niveau assez catastrophique en espagnol, j'ai quelques craintes) de ce que dit Shura :

_Je préfèrerais être sûr que tu m'aimes, Ayoros… Je suis stupide, je sais, mais c'est comme ça et je ne peux rien changer sans ton aide. Mon armure m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin et je ne veux pas détruire notre relation si c'est pour me retrouver seul à nouveau après._


	12. Chapter 12

Eh bien voilà, c'est fini... Merci à **Camhyoga **d'avoir pris la peine de corriger cette fic et de supporter mes divagations perpétuelles... Un grand merci à toi, donc. Mais aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé mon histoire, car leur intérêt et leurs encouragements m'ont énormément touchée. Je pense aussi aux reviewers "anonymes" que je ne peux pas remercier directement : merci à vous pour vos reviews. :)

**...**

**Cloth Memories – Epilogue**

Arrivés au treizième temple, Shion s'affala sur le premier siège qu'il trouva et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, commenta Dokho avec un sourire.

-Je n'imaginais pas que ça me prendrait autant d'énergie ! acquiesça l'atlante en fermant les yeux. Mais c'est une bonne chose de faite.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Pas encore, mais il va me falloir le temps de réaliser, avoua Shion. De toute façon, Mu aura certainement des questions à me poser, donc je ne serai pas totalement coupé des cloths… »

Le chinois fit une moue dubitative et rétorqua :

« Tu n'y crois pas toi-même.

-C'est vrai. Tu me connais trop bien, ajouta-t-il avec un rire. Je ne peux plus rien te cacher, on dirait.

-Moi si, mais je n'en ai plus envie » fit doucement Dokho.

Shion rouvrit les yeux, surpris, et les écarquilla un peu plus quand il vit que son ami enlevait sa tunique.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je te montre la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu que tu me soignes, répondit Dokho.

-Tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets, répliqua le Grand Pope.

-Mais étant donné que tu es le premier concerné, j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir… »

Le chinois déposa son vêtement par terre et se retourna. Un tatouage que Shion n'avait jamais vu ornait le bas de son dos : un « S » s'entrelaçait à un « Y » aux branches recourbées. Le signe du Bélier… ?

« Quand est-ce que tu te l'ai fait faire ? demanda l'atlante à voix basse.

-Peu avant qu'Athéna m'offre le misopethamenos, répondit Dokho sur le même ton. Je voulais garder une trace de toi avant mon départ pour les Cinq Pics. »

Un peu hésitant, Shion frôla précautionneusement le tatouage avec ses doigts. Le contact tiède fit tressaillir le chinois, qui n'osait plus dire un mot.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies voulu garder un souvenir de moi, fit enfin l'atlante.

-Mais ? soupira Dokho.

-De qui veux-tu la réponse ? demanda Shion d'une voix grave. De celui que tu connais depuis toujours ou du Grand Pope ? Sachant que je suis et serai pour longtemps les deux à la fois…

-Alors je veux savoir ce que les deux ont à me dire, décida le chinois en se tournant vers Shion.

-En tant que Pope, je te dirai que je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir de lien privilégié avec l'un des Chevaliers que je dirige, d'autant plus que si un nouveau conflit se prépare, je serais dans l'obligation de l'envoyer au front sans hésiter. »

L'atlante eut un sourire triste, mais reprit :

« En tant qu'ami et confident, je dois avouer… Que je suis flatté. Et que si tu me disais clairement ce que tu attends de moi, je répondrais avec plaisir par l'affirmative.

-Et c'est toi tout à l'heure qui disait que c'était simple de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimait ? se moqua Dokho.

-Qui a dit que je voulais faire simple ? rit Shion. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu me montrer ton tatouage tout à l'heure ?

-Parce qu'en matière de déclaration, je ne trouvais pas ça très… poétique. Mais puisque je suis lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout, non ? »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Dokho s'agenouilla devant l'atlante et déclara solennellement :

« Shion du Bélier, je vous aime à la folie et même plus. »

Un raclement de gorge les surprit soudain et tous deux se tournèrent d'un même élan vers la porte d'entrée, où se tenait un Aiolia rouge de gêne.

« Je vais revenir plus tard, marmonna-t-il.

-Si tu veux bien patienter cinq minutes dans mon bureau, j'arrive dans un instant, soupira le Grand Pope avec un sourire.

-Comme vous voulez… Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps, je comprendrais, ajouta-t-il.

-Cinq minutes suffiront amplement, merci pour ta sollicitude. »

Le Lion acquiesça vaguement et s'éloigna à grands pas. A côté du fauteuil, Dokho ne semblait visiblement pas quoi choisir entre l'hilarité et la consternation.

« Tu étais obligé de me faire ta déclaration à genoux ? finit par dire l'atlante.

-C'est ce que font en général les chevaliers devant la personne qu'ils aiment, d'après les romans. Après, en pratique, ça n'a pas l'air de valoir grand-chose…

-On dirait bien, rit Shion. Relève-toi, tu vas finir ankylosé.

-Et ta réponse ?

-Tu es peut-être un parfait imbécile quand tu t'y mets, mais je t'aime quand même. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver comment te racheter, par contre.

-Me racheter de quoi ? se récria le chinois.

-D'avoir traumatisé ce pauvre Aiolia ! Je te préviens, s'il y a des ragots, je ne suis pas là » ajouta Shion en se levant, un air moqueur au visage.

Il se rapprocha de Dokho et déposa un baiser rapide sur sa bouche entrouverte avant de souffler :

« A ce soir… »

Puis il tourna les talons et partit vers son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Aiolia l'attendait, assis sur une chaise. Le Lion se leva d'un bond en le voyant approcher et balbutia :

« Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure…

-Ce n'est pas grave. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Eh bien, je voudrais votre bénédiction pour me marier avec Marine, sourit le grec.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je vous la donne avec plaisir, le félicita l'atlante. Est-ce que vous avez déjà prévu une date ?

-Pas encore, mais avant qu'une nouvelle guerre ne nous tombe dessus ! rit Aiolia.

-Espérons que les dieux ne t'entendent pas, rétorqua Shion. Vivre en paix ne ferait de mal à personne… »

Le Lion hocha gravement la tête.

« Et quand comptes-tu l'annoncer à tes camarades ? reprit le Grand Pope.

-Au dîner, vu qu'il y aura tout le monde.

-Alors je ferais mieux de prévenir les cuisiniers de prévoir des boissons pour ce soir et de l'aspirine pour demain matin ! »

**###**

Effectivement, lorsqu'Aiolia apprit la nouvelle aux autres au début du repas, on demanda très vite de quoi fêter l'évènement. Calé contre Shura, Ayoros regardait son frère avec un brin de tendresse, tandis que ce dernier, en compagnie de Milo et Kanon, riait avec bonheur.

« Ça va faire bizarre de me retrouver tonton ! pouffa-t-il. Je vais prendre un de ces coups de vieux !

-On ne voit pas encore tes rides, je te rassure, se moqua l'espagnol.

-Je sais bien que je suis le plus âgé, mais quand même ! grommela le Sagittaire.

-J'aime beaucoup te faire monter sur tes grands chevaux » sourit Shura.

Le grec fit la moue, un peu vexé. L'espagnol jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule : derrière eux, on pouvait voir les douze temples suivre la ligne de crête de la colline. Dans sa maison, l'armure d'or du Capricorne avait regagné sa boîte de Pandore. Depuis que Shion avait détruit le lien qu'ils avaient crée, Shura n'avait plus senti aucune pensée venant de sa cloth. Il était de nouveau lui-même, et avait en outre trouvé l'amour d'Ayoros.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien, murmura-t-il, pensif.

-Tu disais ? demanda le Sagittaire.

-Rien, je réfléchissais à voix haute…

-La sénilité te guette » pouffa le grec.

Shura sourit : des compagnons sincères, des amis fiables, un amour d'enfance qui ne se brisera jamais… Que demander de mieux ? Alors d'où venait ce pincement au cœur, qu'il sentait depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec sa cloth ? Il secoua la tête : il avait fait un choix, et sentait au fond de lui que c'était le bon.

« Je t'aime, tu sais » chuchota-t-il à Ayoros avant de le serrer légèrement contre lui.

Pour toute réponse, le Sagittaire s'appuya un peu plus sur son épaule.

**###**

Du noir… Synonyme d'attente, synonyme de mélancolie, synonyme d'ennui… Synonyme de solitude, aussi. Pendant combien de temps encore allait-elle rester enfermée ? Pendant combien de temps allait-elle ressasser ses souvenirs et se faire souffrir inutilement ?

Elle avait espéré se faire comprendre. Le réparateur pensait comme elle, pourtant, il savait ce qu'elle avait ressenti… Elle lui en voulait d'avoir brisé le lien, mais elle comprenait. Comme son rôle à elle est de protéger son porteur, son rôle à lui est de protéger tout le monde, porteurs et armures. Elle a toujours servi avec fidélité et le fera encore longtemps. Alors peut-être… Peut-être le prochain sera-t-il le bon ?

Il ne restait qu'à attendre. Attendre et espérer.

Dans le noir de sa boîte, l'armure du Capricorne se replongea dans ses souvenirs, luisant d'un faible éclat doré.

**Fin**


End file.
